


A Bad Goodbye - (Back in The Saddle)

by OathDreamerFic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, New York City, Texas, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathDreamerFic/pseuds/OathDreamerFic
Summary: Brienne Tarth is a successful business woman living in New York City. As the owner of her own company, her life does not afford her time to go home to Texas to visit her beloved father as often as she'd like. There's also that guy she's been dating for a year. However, when her father has a health scare, not rushing home to him isn't an option. However, she's about to come face to face for the first time with his ranch manager, Jaime Lannister; a loner who she's only ever spoken to on the phone...but who she's felt a connection with that neither of them appear ready to understand.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaime and Brienne Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaime+and+Brienne+Shippers).



> This a revised, updated and improved version of the original story I posted last year, called Back in the Saddle. Although the premise and story are the same, as are the characters, it has been substantially upgraded. I hope it does well this time and readers enjoy it much more. It's definitely an emotional roller-coaster as well as a thriller. Crossing my fingers it works this time.  
> I'm going to proofread each chapter again before I upload them to make it as clean as I possibly can. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ODF

It had rained for three days straight and today, the wind showed up. When Brienne’s umbrella blew inside out as she entered the cross walk, she cursed aloud and slammed it hard into the public waste can as she reached the corner. Soaked to her skin, she slogged along the remaining two blocks to her office, covering her head with her Michael Kors satchel. This wasn’t the first time she’d been caught in the rain on her way to her office in Manhattan, but after one spilled coffee, and the power outage from the night before resetting her alarm clock, she was already spent for the day. That was until she dropped her cell phone, shattering the screen, as she ended a call to her assistant to let her know she was on her way.

Now a full thirty minutes late, she slipped passed the doorman of her building without so much as a quick hello and emptied the water from her shoes in the foyer. Perhaps the Jimmy Choo’s weren’t the best choice this morning, but with everything else that had gone wrong, she was grateful they matched. As she stepped into the elevator, alone and bare footed, she threw her shoes and sighed in relief, leaning her weight on the cold, chrome rail. At least she didn’t have to squeeze in amongst ten other soaked people and worm her way to the back. She pressed the button for the twentieth floor and prayed silently that no one would join her on her trip to the top.

When the elevator doors opened, her assistant was waiting with a fresh cup of coffee and a towel. “Thank you, Arya,” Brienne said breathlessly, as the pretty dark-haired girl with the big eyes and even bigger smarts, swept the wet satchel from her hands, and replaced it with the towel and coffee in one fell swoop.

“Well you did call and warn me. You should have called Gendry to pick you up. I don’t even know why you have a driver if you’re not going to use him,” Arya said, walking beside her to her office at the end of the hall, as Brienne pulled the shattered cell phone from her pocket and waved it at her.

“Really?” Arya paused and said, in a tone Brienne knew all too well to mean ‘again?’

“I’ve already pushed back all of your meetings for today,” Arya continued, “And cancelled your four o’clock since you have a dinner meeting scheduled at six thirty. You’ll need at least an hour to get ready before the car comes to pick you up. By the way, I took the liberty of picking up your dry cleaning on my way in so you have several clean, dry outfits hanging in your closet. Wait, where are your shoes?” Arya said, holding out her hands and looking down at Brie’s bare feet.

“My shoes?” Brienne looked around the room and slouched.

“You’ve left them in the elevator, haven’t you?” Arya said and turned quickly, running to catch it.

“Thank goodness I don’t know any other women in this building who wear a size ten Jimmy Choo!” Brienne shouted and plopped down in her chair. “I can’t possibly pay that girl enough,” she mumbled to herself and took a sip of coffee, as she picked up all the messages on her desk pad. She preferred paper messages. There was something she enjoyed about crumpling the ones she didn’t want and tossing them in the recycle bin.

“Ah…that’s good. Thank you so much,” she moaned as Arya entered the room.

“I’m going to set these on the vent for a bit to dry. You have exactly twenty-two minutes before your first meeting,” Arya said from the doorway. “To your right is the presentation folder for Greyjoy Seafood. They want to rebrand their entire line. Apparently, ‘Catch the freshness,’ hasn’t caught on,” she sniggered. “Who’d have thought, huh?” Arya giggled and was gone.

Brienne finished rubbing her shoulder length, damp blond hair roughly with the towel, and then shuffled the messages between her fingers until she came across one that made her pause. She sat it aside for a moment as she recognized the name. “Jaime Lannister,” she said aloud. She also recognized the area code of the phone number and immediately buzzed Arya’s office.

“Arya, when did this message come in from Mister Lannister?” she asked, turning slightly in her chair and crossing her long legs. Her deep blue eyes widened.

“You know, I just realized we didn’t even say good morning?”

“Arya, come in here please. This is important.” The intercom clicked and seconds later, Arya was standing before her.

“It was on the voicemail. The time stamp is right here,” she said, pointing to the top of the memo.

“Two fifteen AM this morning? That would make it…”

“One fifteen AM central time, which is where that call came from,” Arya interrupted.

“Thank you. Oh, and good morning. We’ll do better tomorrow,” Brienne smiled through her distracted thoughts.

“We could do with a good morning around here,” Arya said with a soft chuckle.

“You’re lucky I couldn’t live without you.” She paused, looking down at the note. Her mind wandered. “I’ll need to return this call immediately,” she said and sighed.

“Sound’s serious,” Arya said.

“Mister Lannister is the ranch manager for my father.” Her voice trailed off softly. “I’ve spoken to him numerous times, but he’s never called me and certainly not in the middle of the night.” Brienne silently recalled many conversations long into the evening with this Mister Lannister and yes, there was harmless flirtation that could make this just a little awkward.

“I know who he is,” she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I know you know which means you also know it’s perfectly innocent. He’s a very nice man who just happens to have a very soothing voice, _and a rather droll sense of humor,_ she thought. I’m sorry I confided in you.” Brienne smirked back and then smiled. “Now, what’s your agenda?”

“I’ll tell Podrick to start the Greyjoy meeting. No worries,” Arya said, snatching the file from Brienne’s desk and closing the door behind her.

Brienne instinctively looked around on her desk for her cell phone and groaned, picking up the handset of her office line. She dialed the number and Jaime Lannister answered on the first ring.

“Hello? Miss Tarth?”

“Yes, Mister Lannister?”

“Just Jaime, please, and yes. I’m sorry I had to call your office phone but the number I have for you, a cell phone I believe it is, went straight to voicemail, but then the recording said the box was full.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I have a bad habit of turning my ringer off before I go to bed. I always believed no call after midnight is good news. It also doesn’t take long for my messages to fill up.” She rubbed her brow.  “Anyway, never mind. Why did you call at such an odd hour?” Immediately she felt sick. “Is my father all right?” She’d lost her train of thought and rambled a bit hearing Jaime’s voice. It had been a while since they’d last spoken.

“Miss Tarth, he’s in the hospital here in Texas,” Jaime said, low and soft.

“What? What’s happened?” She sat up quick. Her voice was now urgent and her words as well.

“He’s all right now. It appears he’s suffered a mild heart attack but he’s stable and they’ve upgraded him to serious condition.” Jaime’s voice remained smooth and calm, almost comforting to her.

“Serious condition? Can I speak to him? What hospital is he in?”

“He’s in Houston. I promise you, he’s getting the best care imaginable. He’s resting now and they’re preparing him for surgery tomorrow morning. He has two blockages.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can get a flight out. Please, tell him I’m on my way.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She placed the handset down gently and then pressed the intercom button. “Arya, my father’s had a heart attack. I must fly to Houston as soon as possible. And please, order me a new cell phone and have it shipped to me.”

“I’ll take care of it, only I ordered you a new phone as soon as I saw yours. It’s shipping here. I’ll call and change that to the Four Seasons in Houston and book you a room. Go change your clothes, take my umbrella and I’ll call a car to take you to the airport.”

“Thank you. Please come in here. I need to ask you something.”

Brienne rushed into her office bathroom and quickly peeled out of her damp clothes, leaving the door open so she could speak to Arya. “Listen, I don’t know how long I’ll be in Texas. I’m counting on you to manage things until I get back. You have my full confidence that Tarth Advertising will keep running as usual while I’m gone.”

“What about Podrick? He’s your Vice President. Won’t he have an issue with that?”

“Put Podrick on the Greyjoy account and dole out the rest to the team. Just tell them this is per my direction. I’ll have my laptop and by evening tomorrow, hopefully a cell phone. If not, I’ll just buy one. I’m counting on you,” Brienne said, resting her hands and her whole world on Arya’s shoulders.

“What else is new?” Arya smiled. “There’s one more thing Brie, I think you’re forgetting,” Arya remarked smartly as she packed up Brienne’s laptop and clothes.

“Oh yes, my trench coat! And dry shoes would be nice,” Brienne said, turning to snatch the coat from the rack and sliding into a plain pair of black pumps Arya handed to her. “This coat would have come in handy this morning.”

“I meant Tormund?” Arya looked up at her boss and good friend with a hint of humor.

“Shit! I’ll call him when I get to the airport. He’s still away on his hunting trip with his club buddies and most likely still asleep anyway. What time is it in Alaska?”

“I have no idea and who cares anyway?  Everything will be fine here, now go,” Arya said, slipping Brienne’s laptop bag and satchel into her hands and picking up the gym bag. “Your dry cleaning might get a little wrinkled in that bag, but you’ll have clean clothes.”

“I’ll buy what I need when I get there if I have to, so no biggie.”

“Did you ever think you’d go back to the ranch, Brienne?” Arya asked as they walked swiftly to the elevator. “Or finally meet…him?”

Brienne stopped suddenly as if she’d hit a wall at Arya’s question, and then continued on. “Yes, I mean, well not under these circumstances,” she answered.

“Texas won’t recognize you.”

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing. I’ll call you when I land,” Brienne said pressing the down button.

“I’ll get those wet things cleaned and drop everything at your apartment! Be safe!” Arya called out as the elevator doors closed and Brienne blew her a kiss.

~:~:~:~

“Tormund, it’s Brie. I’m at the airport on a damn pay phone. I hate leaving you a voicemail like this, but you leave me no choice. I’m about to board a flight for Texas. My father’s had a heart attack and he must have surgery in the morning. I’ll be staying in Houston until he’s out of the hospital and I know what his prognosis is. I’ll be at the Four Seasons. Okay, I have to go. They’re calling us to board. My cell is broken so I’ll have to call you later. Bye.”

~:~:~:~

Brienne caught a cab from the airport to take her to the hospital. The closer she got to her father, the more anxious she became. As she sat, completely alone in the back seat of the taxi, all the fears she ever had of losing her father rose up in her until she thought she’d choke. She knew he wasn’t getting any younger, but he’d always been such a healthy and vibrant man. She remembered the sadness in his eyes when she left to start her advertising agency in New York. His words said go but his eyes said the complete opposite. As his only living child, she knew deep down he had always hoped she’d stay on with him and take over the ranch, but something within her longed for adventure. She’d certainly found that and so much more in New York.

“Thank you,” she said as she paid the taxi driver and retrieved her duffel of clothes from the cab, along with her other belongings. Thank goodness Arya had picked up her dry cleaning she thought. At least she had enough clothes for a few days and some clean socks, sneakers and underthings in her gym bag.

Lugging the bags through the hospital lobby, she found the information desk and inquired on her father. The man at the desk pointed her toward the elevators and told her where she could find the intensive care unit. _Intensive care_ , she thought and took a deep breath. _My father is in intensive care_.

“Miss?” she heard the man at the desk ask as she collected her thoughts.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” she answered.

“Can you sign the book please?”

“It’s still Wednesday the 27th, right?” she asked, and he nodded. She imagined this ridiculous day had to end at some point but unfortunately, not yet.

The next thing she knew she was taking the longest elevator ride of her life. She fussed with the bags, adjusting them and securing them when suddenly, the doors opened, and she raced to the nurse’s station ahead of her.

“Hello, my name is Brienne Tarth. My father Selwyn Tarth is here in the intensive care.” Brienne piled her belongings on the floor next to her and waited for the nurse as she looked something up on her computer.

“Yes Miss Tarth. He’s in room 506. He’s sleeping now but please don’t worry. He’s quite stable and doing as well as can be expected.”

“Miss Tarth?” Brienne turned like a startled cat to the deep voice behind her. “Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Jaime Lannister, your father’s ranch manager and well, friend I hope.”

Brienne was shaken to hear the nurse say, “As well as can be expected,” and was a bit rattled to hear the voice she’d only spoken with on the phone previously. She was too rattled to feel any awkwardness at all. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked, shaking Jaime’s hand.

“It’s me, Jaime Lannister,” he said, giving her a quizzical look as he swept the black cowboy hat from his head and pressed it to his blue flannel covered chest.

“Oh, yes. Apologies. I’m terribly sorry,” she said, struggling with her bags to shake his hand.

“Please, allow me to help you with that,” he said, placing the hat back over his shaggy blond hair and reaching down to take her large gym bag, at the exact moment she did.

“No, it’s fine. I can do it,” she said, but he didn’t let go.

“Miss Tarth, leave this to me. Go see your father,” Jaime said, looking up at her with a comforting smile. “I’ll be just down there in the waiting area. I promise, I’ll see no one bothers your belongings.”

Brienne sighed. “Thank you.”

“This way Miss Tarth,” the nurse called out to her and led her through a locked door with a swipe of her badge. “Your father is just down here past the nurse’s station on the right.”

“506,” Brienne mumbled, surprised she’d remembered. The click of her heels on the tile floor as she walked echoed, amplifying every step she took.

The sliding glass door to the room was open. Tears welled immediately in her eyes as she heard the machines running and the rhythmic beeping sound of a monitor. Her father’s eyes were closed, and he had IV’s and leads running out from under his hospital gown. She slipped off her shoes and stepped quietly to his bedside, taking in the reality of his vulnerable state. Instinctively, she straightened his sheet and blanket, pulling them up over his chest. “Let’s keep you nice and warm.”

A sob escaped her lips as she covered her mouth with her hand and slid into the chair next to his bed. Seeing her father so weak was a shock to her. She hadn’t seen him in over a year when he’d come to visit her in the big city, as he’d called it. They’d spent an entire day seeing all the sights and by the evening, she was the one falling asleep on his shoulder with her feet up while he sipped a coffee and watched the nightly news. His broad shoulders carried her as a child and then as a woman, they’d carried her worries and heartbreaks. It wasn’t easy being both mother and father to such a head strong girl, but he breezed through it with ease. Now, here he was lying before her as big as ever but so quiet and unwell.

“Brie? Is that you?” he said with a rasp.

She swallowed hard and took his hand when he reached out to her. “Yes,” she said with a sniffle, leaping to her feet at his bedside. “It’s me. I’m here.”

“Now why’d you go and come all the way out here? I’ll be fine. They’re gonna fix me up in the morning and then most likely send me on home.” He squeezed her hand lovingly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I had to come and be here with you. You’re the only father I’ve got,” she said softly, over a smile covered in tears.

“I told Lan not to call you. I aughtta’ fire him,” big Selwyn Tarth said and then chuckled. “Truth is I’d probably be dead if it weren’t for him. Did he tell you I took a ride in a helicopter? Sixty five years old and I had to have a heart attack to take my first helicopter ride. Truth is I don’t even remember it, Brie!” He laughed.

“Don’t get all riled up now, Dad. Who’s Lan? It was Mister Lannister who called me,” Brienne said, pulling the chair next to the bed and sitting down.

“Lan—Jaime Lannister. Now there’s a good fella, Brie—solid as a rock too. He manages the ranch and helps me with the therapy program. I suppose he takes care of me as well. He’s a real gem that man.” Selwyn’s eyes closed and he smiled.

“I’m well acquainted with Mister Lannister and yes, we finally met. He seems very nice. I’m grateful he didn’t listen to you because I’d have been very upset. Well, it appears he’s seen to everything for you.” She sighed.

“Getting you here was the most important thing. I see that now; if not the most important for me, then for you. Believe me honey, if anything ever happened to you, wild horses couldn’t keep me from you. I just didn’t want you to drop everything over a little heart attack.”

“A little…” Brienne said and scoffed. “There’s no such thing as a little heart attack.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Well, I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re all right.”

Brienne was distracted by a young nurse who entered the room. “Hi, I’m so sorry but we need to assess Mister Tarth and well, visiting hours are over for the evening.”

“Dad, why don’t you get some rest? I’m going to speak with the nurse and get all of the information on your surgery.” Brienne reached in her purse for her nonexistent phone to check the time and sighed, then looked up at the plain, white wall clock. It was nearly nine o’clock. She stood slowly, straightening her skirt and then leaned over and kissed her father on his forehead. “On my way out, I’ll give the nurse’s desk all of my information. I love you Dad. I’ll see you bright and early.” She waited a second and heard the slow, rhythmic breathing of him drifting off to sleep and tip toed back out of the room, glancing back several times.

“Hi, I’ll be at the Four Seasons.” She turned her card over and wrote a note for them not to call her cell but to call the front desk of the hotel. “My cell phone is broken,” she said, handing the nurse the card. She pulled out a note pad and the nurse gave her all the details for his surgery in the morning. She imagined she’d be up late Googling every detail, as well as the success rates for stents.

“Thank you,” the nurse said. “We also have Mister Lannister’s number, just in case.” She grinned and pumped her eyebrows.

Brienne looked puzzled and then got the joke but not the humor.

“Miss Tarth, may I give you a ride to your hotel?” She heard Jaime say as she stuffed the note pad back into her purse.

“Oh, thank you Mister Lannister but I can easily take a cab.”

“Please? Your father would have me skinned like a rabbit if I allowed that. I heard you say the Four Seasons. It’s on my way to the Days Inn. It would be no trouble at all ma’am.”

_Ma’am? Dear God I am back in Texas,_ she thought. “Well, all right. Thank you. We certainly wouldn’t want you skinned, now would we?”

“That was just a figure of speech, ma’am,” he said with a crooked grin.

“Yes, yes I know,” she said with an uncomfortable smile of her own. “Shall we?” she asked and nodded toward the security door.

Jaime tossed her forty pound duffel bag over his shoulder with ease and then her lap top bag on top of that and waved her ahead of him, removing his hat again. “I hope you don’t mind. My truck’s a little dusty. It hasn’t rained in over a month, so the roads are pretty dry. That will change soon with hurricane season on the way.”

“No, I don’t mind. I just need a hot shower and a brandy, and I’ll be fine,” she said, hoping for a decent minibar. As Brienne walked ahead of him, she felt as if he was watching her from behind. She glanced back at him and gave him a slight smile and then stopped and turned towards him. “Is everything all right Mister Lannister…I’m sorry, Jaime?” She shook her head slightly and looked at him cross.

“Well ma’am,” he said, glancing down at her bare feet with a nod and then looked up at her curiously from beneath the brim of his hat.

“May I see that duffel bag please?” She threw out her hand at him.

When he sat it down, she roughly pulled the zipper open in one hard jerk, rifled through the bag and retrieved her running shoes. “Hold still,” she ordered as she leaned a hand on his shoulder to balance herself and pulled each shoe on with a grunt. “There. Stay,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

A few seconds later, she dashed towards him carrying her black heels.

“I guess you can take the girl outta’ the country,” he mumbled.

“I heard that,” she mumbled back as they entered the elevator.


	2. Chapter Two

The elevator ride down was silent but for a quick stop on the third floor to allow a young nurse aboard for the ride to the parking garage in the basement. She was a petite, curvy girl, which was easily distinguishable through her scrubs, Brienne thought, as she scanned her quickly as women do. Her hair was golden brown with blond streaks and pulled back in a tight pony tail that laid flat between her shoulders. She smiled and said hello as she boarded.

“Ma’am,” Jaime said politely and smiled, tipping his hat, as Brienne stood quietly against the back wall.

“How y’all doing tonight?” the nurse asked sweetly, checked the floor buttons and stood back when she found hers alit.

“Fine and you?” Jaime answered, his dimpled smile still beaming.

“Fine now, my shift is over. Lord I do believe half of Houston gave birth today. Y’all visiting with a loved one?” she asked, clutching her car keys. They were adorned with a rectangular gold colored key chain with the name Margie engraved on it, as well as other assorted trinkets. _Go figure,_ Brienne thought, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am and thank you for asking,” Jaime replied.

Brienne watched him work those dimples and bashful glances and rolled her eyes harder. Neither noticed, as they were obviously too engaged in conversation and making gooey eyes, Brienne thought. _And I thought this was going to be awkward_. She was beginning to feel invisible and grateful for it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the elevator stop and the doors opened with a ding.

“Well, y’all be safe, you hear?” the girl said as she waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction, keys jingling.

“I’m just up here on the right,” Jaime said, leading the way this time.

Brienne followed him, thankful that within thirty minutes, she’d be in her hotel room alone at last. She heard the echoed beep of his car alarm in the cavernous garage and then the familiar unlocking door click as they approached his truck. It was huge. It was a Ford F-250 with an extended cab. The perfect cowboy truck, she thought. She could tell it was black even covered in road dust. Jaime placed her duffel and laptop in the passenger side back seat and then held the door open for her to climb in.

“You don’t need to do that. I’m perfectly capable of opening a door,” she jabbed with her words.

“Yes ma’am. Sorry, it’s just a bad habit I picked up somewhere I guess,” he jabbed back.

Brienne scoffed and seated herself as Jaime closed the door. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the front of the truck and then opened his door and climbed in. He glanced over at her and gave a slight grin which appeared more of an acknowledgement that she was buckled in and ready to go than anything else. Within a few minutes, they were out on the main street and heading to the Four Seasons.

“So how did you come to work for my father?” Brienne asked. She’d been debating inside herself whether to leave well enough alone and just sit in silence until they arrived or be nice. _Ugh, be nice_ , she thought. He seemed amiable enough in the flesh, and if her father trusted him for all these years, she’d give him the benfit of the doubt.

“He put up a sign down at Red’s Diner. It said he was looking for a ranch hand. I had my coffee at Red’s every morning at the time. I decided instead of calling, to drive over and introduce myself,” Jaime answered. His eyes focused on the many street lights in their path. “Have I told you this story before?”

“I don’t think so. I’m certain I’d remember if you had. So, he hired you right there on the spot?” she asked.

“Nope. He hired me over supper at the diner that night,” he answered with a tight lipped smile; the kind you make when you’re remembering something good.

“So, you’d spent the day with him?” she asked, continuing her interrogation, wondering what that smile was about.

“He gave me the grand tour of the property, explained the duties and told me of his dream to start the Pony Express Therapy Program. Since I’d given riding lessons to youngsters at a former job, he figured I had some experience.” Brienne turned her face toward the passenger window. She was so caught up in her own life that she hadn’t remembered until that moment the name of her own father’s dream or apparently, having this chat before.

Covering for her absence of memory she asked, “Oh yes, Pony Express; what did he say that stood for?” She chuckled softly with underlying nerves.

Jaime slowed to a stop upon seeing the light ahead turn amber and then red. His hands gripped the steering wheel at ten and two, and he glanced over, meeting her eyes. “You’ll see.” When the light turned green, he said, “Your hotel is just up here ma’am.”

He wheeled the big truck into the roundabout in front of the hotel and a young bell hop approached the passenger door. Brienne put her hand on the door handle and paused, waiting to see if Jaime would leap from the truck and gather her bags for the young man. He didn’t budge. He just stared out through the windshield until she finally pulled the handle and the bell hop opened the door.

“Well, thank you. I hope you don’t mind but I’d really rather you call me Brienne or Brie. Ma’am makes me feel, well, old.” She chuckled.

“Yes ma’am,” he said and then winced, catching himself. “I mean, Brienne. I’ll pick you up right here at seven AM sharp.”

Brienne nodded and took the bell hop’s hand as she slid from the black leather seat and stepped down onto the running board and then the pavement. “Goodnight,” she muttered as the bell hop closed the passenger door. Jaime tipped his hat to her through the window and drove away.

 

“Hello, my name is Brienne Tarth. I believe you have my reservation?” she said to the young woman at the front desk. She was exhausted and looked it. The lobby was quiet and vacant. It was a Wednesday night after all, but she just assumed the lack of activity meant there were no conventions or events in town this week.

“Yes, I have it right here Miss Tarth. May I see your identification and the card used to book the suite?”

Brienne froze. In her haste to exit Jaime’s truck, she’d forgotten her purse on the floor of the front seat. She was so spent she was becoming loopy and began to laugh due to the absurdity of the day. Not a simple chuckle but a booming mouth wide open, rib splitting cackle that caused the hotel clerk to take a step back. “Do…ha ha ha! Do you have a phone…ha ha ha…” she couldn’t control the roars that kept coming long enough to make the words form in her mouth. “Shit, I don’t even know his number.”

Suddenly, while trying to stifle her uncontrollable noise, she heard the sound of heels on marble approaching her. A long drawn out wheeze of inhaled breath filled her lungs and she turned instinctively towards the sound. It was Jaime, sauntering towards her as if on a cat walk, with her black Michael Kors satchel draped over his shoulder, which only sent her into laughter again until she doubled over, clutching at her waist.

“You couldn’t have had that drink already,” he said, unable to withhold the wide toothy smile her laughter had ignited. Her laugh was so contagious, even the bell hop and the front desk clerk had now joined in. He slipped the purse from his shoulder and handed it to her. “Are you all right Brienne?”

“I’m fine,” she said, at last managing coherent words as she wiped away the tears streaming from her eyes. She reached in her wallet digging for her card.

“Perhaps you just need some sleep, or that drink,” he suggested and then turned to the desk clerk. “Is the bar still open?” he asked.

“Yes sir.” Her eyes darted from Jaime to Brienne and back again as if to ask if this was such a good idea. “I can go on ahead and get Miss Tarth checked in and Tommy here can put her bags in her room if you’d like to…”

She’d barely finished her sentence when Jaime turned to Brienne and said, “Give the young lady your credit card and something for Tommy’s trouble and then come with me.”

Returning to normal breathing rhythm at last, Brienne handed the girl ten dollars, her driver’s license and credit card. “Thank you…Myra is it?” Brienne said, reading the girl’s name badge.

“Come along, Brienne,” Jaime said, taking her hand and wrapping it up under his arm, leading her away to the bar.

~:~:~:~

“Two whiskeys please, neat,” Jaime said to the bar tender.

“I apologize for my outburst. It’s just, this day has been remarkably awful,” Brienne said, scooting herself up onto the captain chair bar stool. “I was late for work, got soaked in the rain and dropped my cell phone and broke it. Then, I got the message from you about my father.”

“No need to apologize. I’m sure it was a shock seeing your father like that tonight.” Jaime lifted both glasses from the bar and handed one to her with a nod and tapped his glass to hers. “I know you said brandy but since I didn’t figure you a foo foo drink woman, I thought whiskey better suited the mood.”

“Fathers and daughters,” she mumbled and then swallowed the contents of her glass in one gulp. She closed her eyes as the golden brown liquid warmed her inside, and then opened them, to find Jaime gazing at her wide eyed. “What?” she asked.

He removed his hat and swept his hair away from his face. In the bar light, it appeared more of a golden brown than blond, and his green eyes were smiling and warm again after a moment. “I appreciate a woman who isn’t afraid of a good whisky—seems I was right.”

“Then let’s have another,” she said, holding up her glass to him.

“Have you eaten today?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her curiously and then nodding to the bar tender for a refill.

“Let’s see,” she tipped her head back slightly and scrunched her face. “Yes. I had lunch on the plane.”

“That was at least what, eight hours ago?” he asked, handing her the refilled glass. “Perhaps we should sip this one.”

“Nonsense,” she snapped, tossing back number two and sitting the glass down hard on the bar.

Brienne licked her lips and glanced about the empty room. Soft piano music played for no one other than the three of them. She closed her eyes and sat back on the stool and swiveled ever so slowly to the tune. As the bar tender approached, Jaime waved him off with only his wiggling fingers and then reached in his wallet and laid a fifty-dollar bill on the bar.

“Feeling better?” he asked her.

“Much.” Her eyes opened and she sat up and turned, leaning her elbow on the bar. She stared dead at Jaime who did the same. “You could have easily just handed me my purse and went on your merry way. Why did you do this?” she asked, leaning towards him until she could smell the scent of whiskey and hay on him.

“I couldn’t help myself. I’ve never been able to walk away from a damsel in distress.” He smiled with a sarcastic wink.

“You’re good, aren’t you?” she said with a slur. “Well your eyesight must be going because I’m no damsel and I was certainly not in distress.”

He put a bit more space between them and leaned back. “You just looked like you could use a drink. I do sort of feel like I know you a bit and since you seem more relaxed than you did earlier, it appears my eyesight is perfect.”

“Hmmm, it sure was in that elevator,” she japed, crossing her legs as she turned her chair and leaned back again, folding her arms.

“What?” he said over a soft laugh. “You mean that little nurse?” His eyes glistened in the soft bar light and smiled, placing his hand over his heart. “You wound me Brienne Tarth. You see, down here in Texas that’s called being polite. Maybe you’ve been in New York too long.” He spoke with an exaggerated southern drawl that made her scoff and roll her eyes.

“Oh, so that’s what you call it down here?” she chuckled.

“You’ve forgotten it all, haven’t you?” he asked. His smile faded into an expression somewhere between disappointment and sadness.

She took a deep breath and sighed. “Perhaps I have. Who knows and maybe it isn’t such a bad thing.” They sat quietly for several moments. “Where’d that bar tender go?” she asked, turning back around to face the bar.

“Why don’t we call it a night? Maybe you could call room service and have them bring you up something to eat? These fancy places usually have food at all hours.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Brienne yawned at the thought of a five-star hotel bed and a hot shower.

“Check with that young lady on your way up. Will you be all right to make it to your room?” he asked. His genuine concern at last reached her, and she smiled at him, but she feared he could see sadness in her tired eyes.

_Why is this so easy? He’s just as nice in person as he was on the phone_ , she thought and then stopped staring into space. “I’ll be fine, really,” she said as she slipped from the stool to stand, and he instinctively grabbed her hand to help her.

“Sorry,” he blurted as she balanced herself and he quickly let her go.

“Another bad habit you picked up?” she said, straightening her skirt.

“That depends on who you ask...especially down here.” He winked and placed his hat on his head. “Well, it’s been…interesting.”

“You’re not so bad in real life, Jaime Lannister,” she said, patting him on his chest with a thump.

“Well thank you Brienne Tarth. Neither are you.”

They walked together slowly back to the lobby. She continued to needle him about the nurse, and they chuckled and exchanged japes until finally, they said their goodbyes. Jaime tipped his hat to her and headed for the front door, where a door man held it open for him.

_That is a fine looking cowboy_ , she thought— _both coming and going_. Oddly enough, she remembered the voice she’d heard countless times, and yet had never conjured a single image of the man behind it on the other end of the phone. She was more than pleasantly surprised. She smiled and continued on her way.

~:~:~:~

The hot shower was everything she’d dreamed for hours it would be. One of the best things about having money was fine hotel suites with the plushest towels, best hair care products and body wash, not to mention the soft, long velour robes to slip into. Even the carpet was plush and felt like walking on clouds in her bare feet.

Although it was nearly midnight, Brienne pulled out her laptop and plugged it in. She fumbled on the night stand for the Wi-Fi code and began her search for the cardiac stent procedure her father would undergo in eight hours. Research was definitely her forte and had contributed a great deal to making her a successful business woman in her field. She lay back against the thick pillows and munched on the turkey wrap room service had brought up, just as Jaime said. After half a meal, a bottle of water and a sufficient amount of information that left her feeling ten times better about her father’s prognosis, she sent an email to Arya.

Good Morning,

            Since I’m writing this virtually in my sleep, here’s the short version. My father is having surgery at eight o’clock in the morning. If all goes well, he may be able to go home by Friday or even as early as tomorrow evening. No, I haven’t any messages from Tormund and I haven’t had a chance to call him tonight. I called him from the airport, and I’ll try him again in the morning. I know you’re dying to know so I’ll just tell you. Jaime Lannister is older than I thought but quite handsome. He’s a bit mysterious, courteous and annoying in a charming sort of way. He is also, however, my father’s right hand and as such, I’m making every effort to like him. I’ll call you later sweets. Oh, and please cancel my self-defense lesson.

                                                                                               Brienne 

Well it was only a little white lie, she thought. Perhaps Arya wouldn’t see through the not having time to call Tormund comment. As if Arya couldn’t see through anything. She had to admit to herself that this break was growing on her hour over hour. Realizing that this time apart, despite the reason, was awakening things in her she’d forgotten were asleep, and at the heart of those snoozing enlightenments was Tormund. She didn’t miss him or his incessant complaining and nagging. She didn’t miss almost everything about him and guilt washed over her. She wasn’t the least bit lonely. That had to be selfish, and the guilt worsened until she ran her hands through her damp hair and came to her senses.

She closed the laptop and sat the plate with the remaining half of her turkey wrap on the night stand. The clean Yankees t-shirt in her duffel served as a nightgown and by the time she pulled the cozy white comforter up over her shoulder, she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Brienne’s wake-up call came at 6 o’clock, arousing her from a dreamless sleep. She washed and dressed casually in a clean light blue Nike t-shirt and black leggings from her gym bag, and dabbed on a bit of makeup while her single cup of coffee brewed in the mini Keurig in her kitchenette. She knew there’d be coffee and light fare in the lobby for breakfast, but this little shot of an eye opener was welcome for now. She added only a bit of creamer and popped on the to-go lid, then gathered her satchel and key card and headed down to wait for Jaime.

“Miss Tarth?” she heard the woman at the front desk call out as she entered the lobby, and turned.

“That’s me. May I help you?” she asked, walking to the counter.

“I just tried to ring you. You had a phone call.” The woman handed her a note. She glanced at it and crumpled it in her hand, and then tossed it in the waste basket on her way to the breakfast bar.

6:42 AM: Tormund Giantsbane called.

With fifteen minutes to spare, she settled on a plain croissant with a dab of strawberry jam. She took a seat near the large front windows, so she could keep an eye out for the dusty black truck. As she nibbled, she felt bored and naked without her iPhone. No Twitter or Facebook to pass the time this morning. No email to read or text messages from Arya. She thumbed through a travel magazine, but her mind continued to stray. _I don’t have time to return his call and certainly not right here in the lobby,_ she thought.

When they’d first begun seeing each other, he’d pursued her like a dog in heat. Sadly now, just about a year into their relationship, things had cooled considerably, and they were spending more and more time apart, although, he was still obsessed with her being there for him. No matter where in the world he was, the constant “Where are you?” and “What are you doing?” text messages and phone calls came at all hours. Perhaps only she appreciated the distance even then, she thought. Then suddenly, when her company was taking more and more of her time away from the relationship, six months in, he’d proposed to her.

Grand and gallant he was last New Year’s Eve, as they watched the ball drop from the balcony of her penthouse apartment. The ring was spectacular. Fireworks, champagne and Tormund, down on one knee in the freezing cold, bundled in his parka and ski cap, his long strawberry mane dancing in the breeze—what more could a girl ask? To believe it was true love for one. She wondered why the rush. She’d blurted out in the middle of his romantic moment, “Why the rush?” She’d tried to soothe him with the encouragement of the future but since that night, things changed. He needed a lot of soothing after that.

Her mind had wandered far too much, and she regretted allowing her thoughts to run away on this of all mornings. She was sad now. Not because she missed him and felt bad because she hadn’t called him back but the opposite. She wasn’t sure of her feelings and told herself he wasn’t either anymore. She wondered if perhaps they’d become a convenience. She wondered if she’d made a mistake New Year’s Eve and that by now, she’d be planning a wedding and the rest of her life. He’d said he loved her, but something inside her could not love him in return. She’d felt suffocated, not loved.

The croissant was gone and her cup empty when she noticed Jaime pulling into the round-about. Grabbing her satchel, she stood and checked her reflection in the large mirror in the lobby and tightened her ponytail before heading outside.

“Good morning,” Jaime said smiling as she climbed into the truck.

“Good morning. No hat today?” she asked, not unpleasantly.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked as she buckled her seat belt.

“I did. Quite well and you?”

“Enough. I’m not a good sleeper but I managed a few hours,” he answered, shifting the truck into drive and pulling away.

“May I just apologize for my hysterical melt down last night? I’m not normally so fragile but…”

“There’s no need to apologize.” He glanced over at her and then back to the street. “Besides, you have a great laugh.”

“Well, all right then. We’ll just pretend it never happened, shall we?”

“I don’t know about that. I had a good time and to be honest, I needed a drink too.” His eyes never left the road.

“You? You seem as cool as a cucumber. I’ve known you less than a day and I find it hard to believe that anything ruffles your feathers.”

Jaime smiled. “Oh, you’d be surprised, but we’ll leave that alone for now. And by the way, you’ve known me for close to five years.” He chuckled. “Sort of.”

“Mysterious too?” she said playfully and then decided to clear the air. “Jaime, I want you to know I’m not avoiding the topic of our phone conversations. I suppose I just believe we both know about them and the context so let’s just start fresh in person. It doesn’t mean we didn’t have a few heart to hearts. It just means they’re there, if you understand.” She took a deep breath and felt relieved.

Jaime smiled and looked down at the steering wheel and then over at her. “I do understand. I also agree. Those chats meant a lot to me. I hope they meant something to you too I guess.”

They both fell silent until Jaime was nearly to the hospital. “If you’d like I can drop you off at the elevator and park. I can meet you upstairs.”

“No please. I’m used to walking for blocks in the city. It’s my morning stretch.”

“Are you concerned?” he asked in a more serious tone, glancing over at her again as he stopped for a red light.

“I’m less concerned now than I was before I did some research but yes, of course I am.” Her face was solemn now. She turned her head and faced him, finding deep concern in Jaime’s eyes as well. “Don’t worry, he’s very strong. I know he’ll be fine,” she said softly. The light turned green.

~:~:~:~

Now knowing the way, Brienne and Jaime stopped for their identification badges and headed back to the elevator to the fifth floor. Once they’d checked with the nurse’s station, they went to Selwyn’s room for a quick hello before they took him down to surgery. To their surprise, he was awake and quite alert.

“Good morning you two, I’m pleased to see you,” he said. His voice was fuller and stronger than it had been the night before. “Just to warn you, they’ve given me some drugs to relax me before they take me down.” He chuckled.

“You look wonderful,” Brienne said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“Good morning sir. I agree with your daughter. You’re looking much better than you did two nights ago.” Jaime’s hands were pushed deeply into his front pockets.

“How y’all getting on? I told you my girl was something special, didn’t I? Beautiful and smart, and a hell of a horse-woman to boot.”

“Daddy really, I haven’t been on a horse in years,” Brienne said, glancing awkwardly at Jaime.

“He’s single you know,” Selwyn turned and whispered to Brienne or at least he tried.

“How much of this drug did they give you?” She smiled nervously, glancing over at Jaime and held her father’s hand.

“I can’t wait to get out of here and get you back to the ranch. Jaime here is a good cook. He can whip us up some dinner and then I’ll go to bed and leave you kids alone…” Selwyn’s voice faded and a second later, he was snoring.

Brienne stifled a laugh and placed his hand down gently next to him on the bed. “I suppose that’s that.”

“I need a coffee. Would you like one?” Jaime asked, motioning towards the door.

“I think I’ll stay here until they come for him. You go ahead.”

“I meant, if you’d like one, I’ll bring it back for you.” Jaime shook his head and turned to the doorway.

“Yes, please, I meant to say,” she blurted. She wasn’t used to anyone but Arya getting things for her. Even that made her feel a little awkward, so it was unlike her to ever assume someone would kindly bring her a coffee. “Just a bit of cream; flavored if they have it, anything but hazelnut,” she said and looked at him with a tight-lipped smile. He pulled his hands from his pockets and rubbed his palms lightly against his hips before nodding and leaving the room.

~:~:~:~

Brienne watched as Jaime paced nervously. The waiting area was warm and welcoming; a big difference from the sterile waiting rooms of old. There was a flat screen television playing a morning news station, colorful carpet of red and gold swirls, and comfortable sofas and recliners. However, the style and warmth of the room was obviously lost on Jaime.

“Thank goodness this only takes about ninety minutes. Any longer and they might need new carpet,” Brienne said, rising to her feet. She took Jaime by the arm and led him to one of the couches and pulled him down to sit. “There. You’re making me dizzy.”

Jaime leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and clasped his hands together tightly as if he were praying. Brienne was touched by how much he cared for her father. She felt indebted to Jaime for filling the void she’d left in her father’s life when she moved to New York. On the inside, she was terrified that there would be complications but as always, she stuffed her emotions away and put on her confident mask and waited patiently for the doctor to come and speak to them.

As her mind drifted to warm days on horseback, riding the fence line with her father or rounding up stray cattle, she smiled to herself. She noticed Jaime’s head turn towards her in her peripheral vision. He smiled back at her. It was a weak and sorrowful smile at best, and his eyes went from hers to behind him over his shoulder. Brienne’s eyes followed his when she realized she’d been gently rubbing her hand up and down his back the entire time, comforting him.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, drawing her hand away and into her lap.

“Don’t be,” Jaime said, turning away and lowering his head. “You have a comforting instinct. That’s a gift.”

Suddenly, Brienne sat up as she saw the cardiologist approaching. He entered the waiting area and Jaime and Brienne stood to greet him.

“Everything went perfectly. He’ll be in recovery for a while but he’s a strong man. If everything goes well this afternoon, I see no reason why he won’t be able to go home in the morning. I’ll have some pretty strict instructions for you folks, but I’ll include all of that in his discharge papers. The nurse will go over it all with you tomorrow.”

“Can we see him?” Brienne blurted.

“You can see him, but he won’t see you for a few hours.” The doctor smiled. “Go get some lunch. The cafeteria here is very good. By the time you’re done, who knows? Maybe he’ll be awake.”

“Thank you doctor,” Jaime said, shaking his hand firmly.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Brienne added, shaking his hand as well.

Once the doctor left the room, Brienne watched as Jaime sat back down on the couch. “Are you all right?” She walked to him and sat beside him again.

“I know he’s your father, but he’s been like a father to me since the day we met. I wasn’t prepared for all of this. I think now that I know he’s going to be all right, everything that’s happened is sinking in.”

Brienne sat in silence for a moment, thinking about Jaime’s friendship with her father, and guilt took her by surprise. _I have nothing to feel guilty about. Children grow up and leave the nest. It isn’t as if he expected me not to follow my dream_ , she thought. In a way, she envied Jaime’s relationship with her father. So many emotions all at once made her anxious and she didn’t want to sit there in a hospital waiting room and deal with them at that moment. Unfortunately, emotions don’t work that way.

“Come on,” she said, snapping from her thoughts. “Let’s go get some lunch, my treat. I’m famished. Worrying makes me hungry.”

Jaime lumbered along behind her as if she were pulling him along by a rope.

~:~:~:~

The doctor was correct. The cafeteria’s offerings were vast and smelled delicious. Brienne had opted for a Pho soup, loaded with vegetables and chicken, while Jaime went for the more traditional cheeseburger and fries.

“That stuff will kill you. What are you doing?” she asked, looking up from her bowl.

“Then I’ll die happy,” he told her, and took a big bite of his burger. He stared at her as he chewed then closed his eyes as if in deep satisfaction.

“You’re gross,” she jabbed, looking away.

“You’re judgmental,” he jabbed back.

“I am not.”

“And defensive.”

“I beg your pardon.” She sat down her chop sticks.

“See?” He dragged a french-fry through a blob of ketchup on his plate and popped it in his mouth and chewed. This time, he ignored her.

“Would you care to expand on that remark?” She sat back and folded her arms, glaring at him.

“Not really, I’m eating.” He repeated the french-fry in the ketchup maneuver but this time, he swirled it around and then slowly slid it between his lips. A dollop of it dropped to the plate.

“Really?” she said with a huff and went back to her soup.

“Looks delicious,” he said with a devilish grin, and finished the last hunk of his burger in one bite, stuffing his mouth so full he could barely chew.

“I’m ignoring you so if you’re trying to irritate me, I’m not falling for it,” she said flippantly and threw him a sarcastic grin.

Jaime finished his mouthful and sat back, relaxing in his chair. “Did you know it’s considered rude to make comments about what other people are eating, especially while they’re eating it?”

“I was simply stating a fact. Too much red meat and fried food isn’t good for you. You keep eating like that and you’ll end up like my father in a few years.”

“You have no idea what I eat too much of. That might have been my first hamburger in weeks but that’s beside the point.”

“I’m not listening,” she said, sounding like a little girl singing la la las with her fingers in her ears.

“Thanks for lunch. I’ll be upstairs.” Jaime stood and carried his tray to the waste bin and strolled out of the cafeteria.

Brienne sat unmoving for a few moments and then followed suit. She’d lost her appetite along with her lunch partner. He’d seemed so nice and suddenly he was a pig headed bully, she thought. _Maybe he was just being kind to please my father. Well, he’s met his match because I will not be treated so rudely by a damn ranch hand_ , she thought.

~:~:~:~

“There’s my baby girl,” Selwyn said as Brienne crept into his room.

She rushed to his bedside and leaned over him with a kiss on his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and sore but they’re taking good care of me. The nurse said the doc would be in soon to check on me.”

“Good,” she said, gently patting him on the shoulder. “He told us earlier if everything seems clear, you might be able to go home tomorrow.”

“Thank God. I know I’ll do much better in my own bed in my own house. I suppose once I’m in the clear, you’ll be happy to get back to New York…home.” Selwyn glanced at Jaime, who was leaning back against the windowsill on the other side of the bed.

Brienne’s eyes followed his and then looked down at him once more. “There’s no rush. I want to make sure you’re all right and help you stay on track to a full recovery. Besides, I’ve missed you, and it’s part of my job as your daughter to see that you’re well and healing,” Brienne said sweetly and then threw Jaime a glance of her own. “How many nights did you stay up with me as a child when I was sick and needed you?”

“Well hello,” the doctor said from the doorway. “Good, you’re all here. I see Mister Tarth didn’t run out on us when we weren’t looking.” He smiled.

“Now don’t be ratting me out Doc.”

“Run out?” Brienne said, giving her father the stink eye.

“Oh I’ll rat you out if it means keeping you in that bed until it’s time to go home.”

“What have you been up to?” Brienne asked.

“Nothing, not a thing,” Selwyn said, winking at the doctor.

“All right Mister Tarth, I won’t tell your daughter you said you were going to break out of this place tonight.”

Brienne put her hands on her hips and stared down at Selwyn. “Shall we tie him down then?” She squinted at her father with a suspicious expression.

“It was the drugs Doc,” Selwyn said.

“No worries. One more night just for observation Mister Tarth and I’ll allow your kids to spring you.” Brienne cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at Jaime but didn’t correct the doctor’s assumption. “I’ll be sending you home with strict instructions. Your daughter seems like no one to tangle with so my advice to you is to follow her orders.”

“Doc, I’ve been following her orders since the day she was born,” he said over a laugh.

“Good, it’s settled then. If all goes well overnight, I’ll sign the order in the morning for you to go home. You all have a great afternoon.”

When the doctor was gone, Brienne patted her father’s shoulder again. “Can I get you anything?”

“Can you turn on the TV for me Brie?”

“Of course, what channel do you want?”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t watch it. I’m supposed to rest so I figure the TV will bore me back to sleep.”

Brienne turned on a twenty-four hour news station and sat the remote next to her father’s hand on the bed. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a book to read.

“What are you doing, Brie?” Selwyn asked.

“I figured I’d sit here and read while you sleep.”

“You’ll do no such thing. I’m not a baby who needs to be watched over.”

“Are you kicking me out?” she asked with a chuckle.

“You’re darn right I am. Jaime’s riding out to the ranch to check on things and you’re going with him. You can come back later if you feel the need to kiss me goodnight, although it isn’t necessary, but I need you to go check on my ranch more than I need my hand held.”

Brienne’s eyes shot up at Jaime, as he pushed himself up from the windowsill. “Sir it’s no trouble for me to ride out myself. Your daughter wants to stay and…”

“I know what my daughter wants but I’m fine. Take her to the ranch and let her help you do whatever needs doing.”

“Yes Sir,” Jaime said. “I’ll wait for you downstairs, Brienne. Mister Tarth, I’ll check in with you when we get back.” Jaime nodded to Selwyn and then Brienne, and left.

“How y’all getting on, Brie?” Selwyn asked, squeezing her hand.

“Just fine. Why do you ask?”

“You could cut the tension with a knife girl so don’t try to feed me the bull.”

“Really, he and I have only just met face to face. Perhaps you just read worry for tension between us. Besides, you know me. There’s nothing or no one I can’t handle.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. You’re both set in your ways. You’re high strung, he’s laid back. You’re like night and day. Try to meet him in the twilight or the dawn sweetheart and you’ll see what I saw.”

“I thought I did see it last night but today,” she said, her voice softening. “I guess he was just trying to be nice. Of course, no one could accuse _me_ of that.”

“You’re head strong like your mother was. We were like night and day too but oh how I loved the twilights. I wanted them to last forever. You’re home now darlin’. Try to relax, even if it’s just a while. Lan’s come a long way since that morning he knocked on my door. All he needed was a chance. Sometimes that’s all anyone needs. Now if he could just find the right woman I’d bet his life would be…”

“I love you,” Brienne interrupted. “We’ll see you tonight.” She stood and put her book back in her satchel. She kissed her father again and he closed his eyes.

~:~:~:~

When Brienne arrived at the truck, she could hear country music playing loudly before she even opened the passenger door to get in. She didn’t recognize the song as she hadn’t listened to that genre for years, but she didn’t say a word. She climbed in, buckled her seatbelt and waited for Jaime to go.

“I hope you don’t mind the music. I figured it would take away the need to talk. We have an hour drive so you’re more than welcome to read your book.”

“That’s fine but could you turn the radio down,” she paused. “I mean to say, if you wouldn’t mind turning down the volume just a bit, I’d appreciate it.”

Jaime reached over and lowered the volume, put the truck in gear and then put it back in park and turned the radio off. He turned facing her and threw his arm up over the back of the seat.  “I’m sorry about lunch. It won’t happen again.”

Brienne stared out the passenger window for a moment and then looked over at him. “I’m sorry too. We’re both wearing our concern for my father on our sleeves. Speaking for myself, my nerves are a bit frayed. I’ll keep my opinions to myself.”

Jaime lowered his eyes for a moment and then turned back to the steering wheel and put the truck in gear. Brienne pulled her book from her bag and pressed the power button on the radio. Within fifteen minutes, they were on the main road heading west to Tarth ranch. Fifteen minutes later, Brienne closed her book and stowed it away. It had been so long since she’d travelled this road that she decided sight-seeing out the window was more enticing. She smiled to herself when she heard a song come on, and Jaime began singing it quietly under his breath. She caught herself glancing over at him and quickly turned back to the wide open spaces out her window. Grass, cattle, horses and the typical Texas aroma of manure came at her at lightning speed as Jaime accelerated on the open highway.

_Damn it Brienne, stop it_ , she thought, when she caught herself looking over at him. She’d recover by pretending she spotted something on the opposite side of the highway. She was privately admiring his profile. _My God he is a handsome man_ , she thought. _Stop it Brienne_ , she thought again. Not that there’s anything wrong with admiring a man with a jaw that could cut glass, covered in salt and pepper stubble. _Look at that sandy, thick head of hair_. _He has to be pushing fifty but those little crow’s feet around his green eyes just accentuate how expressive and sensitive they are_. She never dreamed a gentle voice on the phone could belong to a man this attractive in every way.

She squirmed a bit and rested her elbow on the window ledge, pressing her cheek to her knuckles. She’d forced herself to stop inspecting him when she reached his shoulders and chest. To go any further would have crossed the line. She had a boyfriend after all—at least she thought she still did. She went back to staring out her window and even tapping her foot to the music.

“You all right over there, Miss Tarth?” Jaime asked. “We’ll be at the turn in about ten minutes.”

“Yes,” she answered, still gazing away. “Brienne or Brie, please.”

“It’ll be near supper time. There’s plenty to eat at the house but if you’d prefer something hot and ready, we can stop at Red’s on our way through town.”

“Do the Stark’s still have Red’s? Arya hasn’t mentioned it in so long I’d all but forgotten about it.”

“Sansa has it now. Her parents retired about three years ago and she and her husband took it over. Everything is still hot, delicious and homemade.”

“Twist my arm why don’t you,” she said with an excited smile. “Do they still have that turkey pot pie?” she asked excitedly, sitting up straight in her seat.

“Sounds like we’re stopping then. My treat this time,” he said, flashing her that killer smile.

“No please, allow me to…” she stopped herself. “You know what? You’ve got a deal.”    

“I did offer to take you to dinner if you ever came out this way, if you remember.”

“As a matter of fact you did,” she said slyly.

“There may be hope for you yet,” he remarked, leaning over and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“You just keep your eyes on the road cowboy and drive. Let me worry about my hope,” she scoffed.

Then, he did something that would stick with her the rest of the day. He glanced over at her smiling wide and winked. She felt a soft flutter in her chest and her cheeks grew warm, but it wasn’t only what he did, as if the twinkle in his eyes and that gorgeous smile wasn’t enough. It was what he said that sent her heart racing.

“Oh I always keep my eyes on the road but like you, I enjoy taking in the scenery a bit too.”


	4. Chapter Four

Just before the turn off toward the Tarth ranch stood a plank of plywood about ten feet by six feet. It was mounted on wooden posts in the weeds beyond the dirt shoulder. Hand painted quite artfully on both sides was, “Red’s Diner ½ A Mile Ahead on Your Right,” with a large arrow pointing down Stoney End Road. Beneath the arrow was a dinner table covered with a red and white checked cloth, dressed with delectable home cooked foods. The sign was weathered but the colors were still eye catching and the words perfectly legible. Brienne’s stomach rumbled at the thought of Mrs. Stark’s turkey pot pie.

Jaime swung the truck around the corner; blowing dust from the tire treads like a cloud of smoke. Before she knew it, Brienne was stepping through the double glass doors and into the past. The shiny chrome door handles, the Formica table tops and red vinyl padded booth benches and stools at the counter, gave her pause. As if the visuals weren’t enough, the aromas of fresh hot coffee, sweet baked pies and a mixture of baked chicken, gravy and mashed potatoes nearly sent her into a food swoon.

“Welcome to Red’s,” she heard a woman’s voice say as she stared off at the colorful antique juke box, just as she’d remembered it, and the table top ones in every booth. “Brienne?”

Brienne snapped from her memory trance and turned in the direction of the voice. She stared for a moment, and then her mouth flew open. “Sansa?”

Sansa swept from behind the counter, tossing a dish towel in the air and rushing to Brienne. They hugged and laughed, drew back and then hugged and laughed again. “My God it feels like forever since I’ve seen you!”

“Has it really been that long?” Sansa asked, looking over at Jaime. “How’s your father? I hate seeing you under these circumstances but none the less, I’m happy you’re here. You two come sit at the counter so we can chat.”

Brienne and Jaime each took a stool and Sansa rushed back behind the counter. “Daddy’s doing very well. He had a procedure done this morning and he may be able to come home tomorrow.”

Sansa leaned over the counter on her forearms towards Brienne and took her hand. “I’m so glad to hear that. Well, whatever it took to bring you back through my door, I’m just glad you’re here.” Sansa turned her eyes toward Jaime and added, “Right Lannister?” and clucked her tongue. “So, what can I get you?”

“Jaime said you still had that turkey pot pie that was always my favorite,” Brienne said, glancing at Jaime to concur.

“Hot Pie makes a batch of fresh ones every day.” Sansa smiled. “What about you Jaime?”

“I think I’ll have the same and a glass of that sweet tea you can’t get anywhere for a hundred miles,” he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Make it two,” Brienne said.

“Coming right up,” Sansa chirped and spun away, disappearing through the swinging doors behind the counter.

“Who’s Hot Pie?” Brienne asked Jaime.

“He’s a young man that was passing through. He needed a job and saw the sign. He rents the trailer out back and makes a hell of a turkey pot pie; Mrs. Stark’s recipe of course. He’s been here about two years now. He worked at the Midlands Inn, about half way to Dallas with his mother. She taught him to cook. When his mother passed he said he needed a change and to start over. Lucky for Sansa he showed up here.”

“Yes, lucky indeed. Of course I’ll be the judge of that when I get my pie,” Brienne joked. “Any other interesting stories while we wait?”

“Oh this little town is full of stories. I wouldn’t believe most of them though. Out here as you know, it gets kind of boring and well, people can allow their imaginations to run a little wild sometimes,” Sansa said, popping her head back out the kitchen door to interject.

Brienne smiled and felt warm inside listening to Sansa’s drawl. It was endearing and downright adorable. “Is that so?” she asked, drawing out the words curiously as she turned back to Jaime. “Any about you I should watch out for?”

Jaime’s eyes widened and then he chuckled. “Depends on who you talk to, I suppose.” He looked away and down at the counter when Sansa reappeared with their iced teas and silverware.

“Your pies will be out soon. So, tell me, how do you like working with my ambitious and crazy little sister?” Sansa asked with a laugh.

“I adore her. She’s absolutely marvelous and let me tell you, I honestly couldn’t live without her. Hiring her was the best choice I’ve ever made. She loves New York too. She really hit the ground running there.”

“She really is something special, isn’t she?”

“I couldn’t possibly be here right now if it weren’t for her. Do you talk to her often?”

“We have a standing Face Time date on the last Sunday of the month. No matter where she is or what she’s doing, nine o’clock AM sharp there she is, pajamas on, and coffee in hand,” Sansa laughed softly. “I really miss her giggles.”

“I do too. My new phone should arrive today at my hotel so as soon as I activate it, she’ll be the first person I call.”

“Hey, your father told me you and Tormund finally hooked up…I mean, started dating about a year ago. How’s that going?” Sansa whispered.

“Food’s up!” she heard Hot Pie call from the kitchen and ring a bell.

“Hold that thought,” Sansa said, rushing through the swinging doors and returning with their pies. “Hot and delicious and just for you,” she said, placing the pies on the counter in front of them. “Now, carry on,” she said, rushing around the counter and taking the stool to Brienne’s left.

“Well, he’s away at the moment. He’s very outdoorsy and travels quite a bit. His hunting club is in Alaska this week. He’s due back in New York on Sunday.”

“Well? Is it serious?” Sansa asked, leaning in on her elbow and hanging on Brienne’s every word.

Brienne paused and turned her eyes towards Jaime, as he cleared his throat and took a long drink of his iced tea. She didn’t know why but she felt uncomfortable discussing her personal life in front of Jaime, especially due to some of their phone calls. That did not however stop her from talking. “I…think we’re still dating. We just don’t see each other much.”

“I suppose not if he’s always traveling with his men clubs,” Jaime said under his breath.

“Say’s the man who hasn’t had a girlfriend in what was it now?” Sansa said, leaning back on her stool and looking at Jaime with a snarky grin.

“Some of us are just unlucky in love I suppose,” he replied.

“Look at him, Brienne. He’s the best looking single man for fifty miles. I can’t believe no one’s taken him off the market yet. It’s probably his sweet and jovial personality that runs them off.” Her tone was thick with sarcasm, sweetened with a broad smile.

“That’s enough out of you.” Jaime laughed.

Brienne took a bite of her pie and moaned with delight, ignoring their banter on the outside, but she heard everything on the inside.

“Brie, did you hear me?” Sansa asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” Brienne answered.

Jaime appeared to ignore any further discussion of his nonexistent love life as well.

“I know you heard me you brat! I know you’ve missed this nonsense too. I wish Sandor was here. I know he’d love to see you. That was a shocker I’ll bet; finding out we were married,” Sansa said.

“Well, yes if I’m being honest. How’d that happen?” Brienne asked, shoveling the pie in as if she hadn’t eaten in a week, but also possibly due to the stimulating nature of their conversation.

“I’m a lead foot. When I get out on Route 10 and there’s no one for miles, the speed just takes me away.” Sansa tossed back her head and sat driving from the counter stool.

“So what happened?” Brienne asked.

“Speeding tickets. He said he was sick of writing them and the only way he could keep me out of jail and from losing my license was to marry me. I was two points away from a suspended license,” she said over a hearty laugh. “I always thought he was this big, hairy, mean state trooper, but it turned out he was the most caring, protective and gentle man I’d ever met. After I nearly put a bullet in Ramsy’s head for thinking he could put his hands on me, Sandor got me off with just a misdemeanor assault charge—another ticket, and we sat up all night talking in that corner booth back there. The next thing I knew, we were slow dancing in the dark and sneaking off to his place over near Silverhill for a sunrise surprise if you know what I mean.” She whispered the last part in Brienne’s ear.

Brienne’s eyes opened wide and she laughed and giggled along with Sansa, leaving Jaime out of the joke and out of iced tea. “Hey, how about some service down here?” he said teasingly.

Sansa hopped from the stool and snatched Jaime’s empty glass on her way past him. “So how’s the pie?” she asked over his shoulder in a sly and devilish tone and then sauntered off into the kitchen.

“My, she’s changed,” Brienne said with a giggle.

“She gave the Stark’s a run for the money for a while until she married Sandor, but she’s definitely still a spirited thing,” Jaime commented.

“I adore her. I always have. She was such a beauty; long red hair and those sky blue eyes. She’d ride up from the Stark’s ranch on her horse all alone at thirteen just to hang around and watch me work. She said she was sick of all the boys teasing her, and in those days she counted Arya as a boy too.” Brienne smiled, remembering. “I used to worry about her running off until one night she did. That stinking Ramsy was after her. They were always fighting. Her brother Robb and the boys were off hunting so her mother called the house. I was home alone and I saddled up and went after her. I never knew what she saw in that bastard but I suppose out here there wasn’t much to choose from for a girl her age at the time.”

“I’m guessing you found her?” Jaime asked, scraping the last of his pie from the plate.

“She was on her way to me. I’d brought my father’s cattle prod along just in case. Let’s just say Ramsy didn’t bother her for a while.”

“Brienne, you didn’t?” Jaime asked with surprise.

“I didn’t shock him, no! I did give his horse a good sting on the haunch though.” She began to laugh loudly. “You should have seen him hanging on for dear life when the horse bolted!”

“Here’s your tea,” Sansa said, sitting the glass down in front of Jaime. “So, how was it to finally meet Brie, Jaime?” Sansa asked, her sarcasm noted by him.

“What?” he blurted, jerking his head to look at her. “Well, look at the time,” Jaime said, picking up the tea and drinking it in one long gulp.

“Do you really have to go? Sandor will be in soon for dinner,” Sansa said, giving Jaime a smirk behind Brie’s back.

“We really must. We have to check on things and then make the hour drive back to the hospital to see my father by seven.” Brienne wiped her lips with a napkin and stood from the stool.

Jaime pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the counter.

Sansa took Brienne in one long last hug. “Be sure to come and see me again before you fly back east. Promise?”

“I promise I’ll try,” Brienne said as she followed Jaime to the door.

~:~:~:~

Jaime stopped the truck just outside the gates of Tarth Ranch, and hopped out to open them so they could pass through on to Tarth land. Once opened, Brienne slid into the driver’s seat and pulled the truck through, and Jaime closed the gates behind her. “Can I drive the rest of the way?”

“You know the way,” was all he said.

As they rounded the curve to where the asphalt turned to gravel and dirt, Brienne could see the house. The two story sprawling ranch house looked exactly as she’d remembered it. She drove up to the parking pad to the right of the wide front porch and parked but sat quietly for a moment before getting out. She could see the wooden beams of the roof had been recently stained and the garden in front had been well maintained.

“Please tell me he didn’t get rid of the pool,” she asked, staring straight ahead.

“He thought about it a couple years ago but he remembered how much you loved to swim, so he kept it, with a bit of encouraging. I use it a lot too.” Jaime waited for her to move and then finally opened the door and got out. “You coming?” he shouted to her as he walked around the truck to the driver's side window. “I need my keys.” He stood on the other side of the door with his eyes squinted as he faced the late afternoon sun; one hand cupped at his forehead to block the light and the other, perched on his hip.

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry.” She pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door, as Jaime backed out of her way. “Here,” she said, handing him the keys.

“Well come on now.” He waved her to follow him. “Things may look a little different but, it’s still your home.”

She could hear horses whinnying in the distance and the sound of their hooves as they ran in the corrals near the stables behind the house. The sky was so huge and felt a million miles away, when she looked up and around across the land. Her legs moved carrying her forward yet she didn’t even realize it until she heard Jaime’s boots on the front porch steps in front of her.

“Oof!” she grunted as she stumbled on the first step, falling to her knees.

Jaime rushed back down the steps, catching her under the arm. “Watch that first step, it’s a doozy,” he chuckled under his breath.

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Thanks for asking,” she said smartly as he helped her to her feet and she pulled away, dusting off her leggings and noticing one was torn at the knee. “Dammit. These things cost a fortune.”

“Hold the rail, there are five more steps where that one came from and you’ve only got one more knee.” He turned away smiling and continued up and onto the porch.

“Are you always so charming or is this something new for you?” Brienne asked, stepping behind him as he opened the front door and then slipped inside to enter the security code in the alarm key pad.

“Always,” he answered, flipping the light switch.

“They sure don’t make men like you anymore, do they?” she remarked, noticing the blood pooling in tiny beads on her exposed knee cap.

Jaime turned to her and glanced down at her knee as she examined it. “Nope; only me. I’m one of a kind.”

“Gee, what kind might that be?” she mumbled, dusting herself off and huffed.

“I like to think the good kind but you be the judge,” he said over a chuckle.

The house seemed the same but different. The living room had a vaulted ceiling with exposed beams. It was huge and rustic, bathed in every shade of brown imaginable except for the furniture, which was more modern and appeared fairly new. A black leather reclining sofa and a huge sixty inch flat screen television were an obvious upgrade from the old early American wood trimmed furniture she recalled. Brienne watched Jaime as he headed towards the kitchen and she followed him, noticing several new mounted game head trophies and a few new paintings of old western themes as well. The portrait of her that Selwyn had commissioned before she left for New York, hung as it always had above the fireplace. She cringed a bit at the sight of it and paused a moment, and then carried on.

Jaime rounded the large dining table and began rummaging through a cabinet above the counter near the wide kitchen window. He retrieved some peroxide and a first aid kit and sat them on the table. “Have a seat,” he ordered, pulling out one of the heavy farmhouse style wooden chairs and giving the seat a slap. Brienne limped slightly to the chair and started to sit down and stopped.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Her hands were on her cocked hip and her brow lowered.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He had a confused look on his face as he stood there holding a cotton ball in one hand and the peroxide in the other.

“I’m sure I can manage this myself.”

“Please just sit down and let me help.” His tone verged on exasperation as Brienne lowered herself into the chair. “Oh wait, this will be easier if you take off those expensive pants,” he said as he knelt down in front of her.

“Take off my what? I will not!” she shouted.

Jaime began to laugh. Not his usual chuckle but a full on laugh so hard he nearly fell backwards. Brienne grimaced and she gave him a shove to help him the rest of the way. He landed back on his ass with a thud, still laughing as Brienne folded her arms across her chest and gave him a death stare. “Asshole!”

“You should have seen your face!” he exclaimed, pointing at her as he climbed back to his knees in front of her, nearly breathless from laughing. He reached out and slipped his right hand around the back of her knee and she jerked away. “Do you want this cleaned up or not?” he asked smiling up at her but she avoided his glance. “Come on, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I can do it myself.”

The smile left his eyes and lips, and he pushed himself to his feet in front of her. “Well, get on with it then. We have to ride the fence line and check on the cattle. I’ll go get our horses ready.” He walked to the back door and snatched his black hat from the antler hook on the wall. He glanced back at her for a moment with an amused expression, sighed and pressed the hat on his head before walking out.

Once the door shut, Brienne pulled a pair of bandage scissors from the first aid kit and snipped away at the hole in her leggings, then cleaned and dressed her scrape. It was already beginning to turn blue beneath the abrasion and she sighed at the gaping hole in her pants. She wondered if maybe she had any clothes still tucked away upstairs, and limped a bit to the wide staircase between the kitchen and the living room. She’d hoped her father hadn’t boxed them up and donated them by now.

Her bedroom was at the end of the hall to the right of the landing. She paused at the entrance and her fingers traced the brass running horse that had adorned her door since she was a little girl. It was about ten inches wide, and under the horse her name was spelled out like the ground beneath the horse’s hooves. When she turned the doorknob and opened the door, again, she stepped back in time. Everything was just as she’d left it the day she moved away. It was a time capsule.

Her closet door was ajar as it always was, and the sleeve of a light blue cotton shirt peeked out from the door jam. Slipping it from the hanger, she pulled it to her face and smelled it. It had no scent at all. She tossed it behind her onto the bed and found several pairs of blue jeans hanging next to an entire closet full of old clothes. She hadn’t taken anything with her when she left. She’d begged her father to buy her a whole new wardrobe to match her new life, citing that the inner thighs of all of her jeans were worn from riding. Nor would she fit in wearing flannel shirts and Wranglers at her new job.

“Brienne are you up there?” she heard Jaime yell from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes! I’ll be right down!” she shouted back.

She imagined him standing there with his hip cocked and his hand pressed into it tapping his boot impatiently. _Boots_ , she thought, digging into the back of the closet and yanking out her old cowboy boots. “I’ll show him,” she grumbled as she tore off her t-shirt and ripped leggings and dressed, looking every bit the horse woman she once was. She even dusted off her old beige cowboy hat, swept back her hair and pressed it onto her head.

The jeans were a bit loose as she’d lost weight since she’d moved away, but the old blue shirt looked fine once she tucked it in. She slid her worn leather belt through the hoops of her waistband and buckled it as she looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

“You coming or not?” Jaime shouted as she appeared on the landing above him. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyebrows lifted a bit as he looked up at her, watching her descend the stairs. She looked amazing and she knew it. Tall, lean and as smooth as the wool on a newborn lamb she was. Those endless legs and the way the jeans seemed to breeze lightly over the curve of her hip made her feel light and sexy.

When she reached the last step, she tipped her hat to him. She wished she could have captured the look on his face. Mouth open, body frozen in a lean on the banister, eyes fixed and glazed over with something, she didn’t know what, but she believed if she so much as poked him, he’d topple over. “I’m ready,” she said, walking past him. She looked back over her shoulder and said coyly, “You’d better close your mouth before you start catching flies.”


	5. Chapter Five

As Jaime and Brienne took their ride along the property line of the ranch, Jaime explained to Brienne how her father had reduced his cattle business to less than five hundred head, all in one herd. That way, he only needed one man on the job to manage them. He also had a nice income by entering into grazing contracts with nearby larger ranchers. Selwyn Tarth was a master grazing manager and had some of the richest, lushest grazing land for miles, as well as plenty of water on the property. He simply had more than enough money, other interests that gave his life purpose, and the intelligence to work it all out.

“So, you’re telling me my father really isn’t in the cattle business anymore?” Brienne asked, as they neared the end of their trek.

“Well, technically no but he still has Robb Stark managing the cows, and as you saw in that back ten acres, they’re fat and healthy. He simply doesn’t need them anymore to make ends meet.”

“When has my father ever had to worry about making ends meet?” Brienne remarked. “Never mind, don’t answer that. Just tell me as his manager, how is he doing financially?”

 “Well it really isn’t my place to discuss your father’s financial situation. You can take that up with him,” Jaime said, pulling his horse to a stop near a well and dismounting.

Brienne climbed down from her horse and followed him. “I’m not asking for his tax returns here. I’d just like to know if he’s doing all right.” Her voice faded a bit as she watched Jaime pumping the old iron handle up and down until water poured into a trough and their horses instinctively drank.

Jaime rolled up his sleeves and removed his hat, resting it on top of the well pump. Cupping his hands, he filled them with water and splashed it over his face and hair. He swiped away the excess before pulling a rag from his back pocket and wiping his neck dry. “Thirsty?” he asked, pushing the pump handle and again, filling his hands with water and taking a drink.

It was late June, and Brienne’s shirt had darkened in spots to a deeper blue from sweat. She was hot and obviously very thirsty, and joined Jaime for their well water rinse off and a drink. “I understand your loyalty to my father, but I don’t think he’d fire you for telling me he’s financially stable.”

“You still chewing on that?” his eyes narrowed in the late afternoon sun.

“Yes, I’m still chewing on that.” Her hands were on her hips now and her voice filled with frustration.

“Let me ask you a question, Miss Tarth. Why now? Why all the sudden are you concerned with your father’s financial situation? I don’t recall you calling and checking on that for…well, never, that I’m aware of, and I’m well aware of everything that goes on around here.” Jaime threw his arms up and then closed them across his chest as he spoke.

Brienne was silent and kicked the dirt. “I deserved that,” she said. Her tone was no longer accusatory but humble and even regretful. “Look, we hardly know each other. Perhaps we could save our judgements of our motives or reasons for everything we do and say, until we know each other a little better. A few phone conversations a year doesn’t make us well enough acquainted to… ”

“I know. But I think I know you a lot better than you know me.”

~:~:~:~

Jaime scratched the stubble on his chin and wondered what Brienne was up to. He didn’t appreciate her comment about motives and reasons for anything where he was concerned. Her father was his boss and his friend, and those blue eyes of hers weren’t going to sway him. But that didn’t stop the thoughts that ran through his head. One minute he noticed how in this early evening light she appeared an attractive and intelligent woman—sexy even and yet also a formidable champion of her father’s best interests. Her eyes pierced him in this light and her pale, city living face was now kissed with a glistening blush from the heat and sun. _No way,_ he thought. _No way Jaime Lannister. Forget anything to do with whatever beauty or other qualities this woman has. She’s a pipe dream. This is Selwyn’s daughter. His perfect, stubborn, untouchable daughter, no matter what he’d said while under the influence of anesthesia. Just answer her and forget about it._

“He’s fine. He’s better than fine. Your father never has to worry about money for the rest of his life or your life.” Jaime put his hat back on and led his now grazing horse around by the reins and started walking the mare back towards the stables. “You coming?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder at her.

Brienne followed him and then walked faster until she caught up. “Thank you,” she muttered softly.

“Yeah, listen, I’m sorry I gave you such a hard way to go about it. Your father’s my best friend. Daughter or not, there are some things that are my business, but not my business.”

“You know, despite what you may think of me, I’m not some perfect daughter as you’ve been led to believe. I left him. I ran out on him and didn’t look back. All I cared about was my own happiness—what I wanted and needed. I didn’t think twice about it either.”

Jaime remained silent, walking beside her and stealing a glance every so often.

“We spoke on the phone and there were cards and emails and he even came to visit me but…” she paused.

Jaime could detect a change in her tone. Her voice was welling with emotion. “But it was all about you, right? All about your life, your interests and such? I know. That’s why I said I know you a lot better than you know me.”

“Yes,” she said over a sigh. “I suppose you’re right about that.”

“May I say something without you trying to take my head off?” Jaime asked as they walked the horses into the stable. Brienne swiped a tear away from her cheek, leaving a black stripe down the side of her face. “Come here, I can’t take you seriously like this,” he smiled as he pulled the rag from his back pocket and took her chin in one hand, dipped it in the horse troth and gently wiped away the dirty smear with the other. “There, that’s better. Here,” he said, handing her the rag, to which she scrunched her nose. “It’s clean for Pete’s sake. I don’t go carrying snotty rags around.” He rested his hands on her shoulders as she sniffled, and he looked deep into her eyes. “I know you as well as anyone could know anyone else but not only through my own eyes, through your father’s eyes too. You’re his everything.”

“What?” She sniffled.

“You can do no wrong in his eyes, which was foreign to me since my own father believed his children could do no right.”

“Thank you,” she said, staring into his eyes, which for some reason, oddly unnerved him so much he looked aside.

“For what? Giving you a bunch a crap and letting you boohoo on my shoulder a few times?” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“No one stands up to me in the city...well with the exception of Tormund and Arya but that’s different. Granted, standing up to me for some people may require a step stool,” she giggled. “I love shoes. But you called me out for neglecting my father and for being a selfish, self-centered jerk for far too long. Again, Tormund insists I’m a control freak and makes every effort when he’s around to remind me how wrong I am and how he knows what’s best for me.” She folded her arms between them.

Jaime suddenly realized his hands were still perched on her shoulders. He pulled them away and tucked them into his front pockets. _Friend-zone forever_ , he thought. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be happy to do that for you,” he joked.

Brienne whipped the hat from her head and swiped it at him, but he ducked out of her way. “Nice try blondie but I’m a bit too quick for the likes of you,” he teased and gave her a wink, ducking behind his horse. He peeked out and watched as she smiled behind her lips as her teeth pinched them closed. _Damn she’s cute_ , he thought and smiled back, as he worked the straps on the billets and she went to work removing her saddle.

“What do you think, Cinder,” he said to his horse. “You think Miss Tarth here has a chance at redemption?” He leaned in near the horse’s mouth as if he were listening to a reply. “Now why are you being so hard on her? She seems like a nice enough lady and everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I’ll tell you what; why don’t you finish up here. I’m going to run up to the house and take a shower before we head back to the hospital. That way we won’t need to stop at the hotel. I have plenty of clothes here.”

“As you wish Miss Tarth.” Jaime removed his hat and bowed to her, and then pulled the saddle from Cinder’s back. “Hey!” he called out to her. “Don’t use all the hot water!”

“Why don’t you just run home and shower? Don’t you live nearby?” she called out, walking backwards towards the house.

“I live here!”

He laughed as Brienne nearly tripped over her own feet.

~:~:~:~

Jaime came in through the back door and removed his boots and hat. He was whistling one of his favorite country tunes and took the stairs two at a time to the landing and could hear the shower still running in the bathroom next to Brienne’s room. He stepped quietly to the door and listened as he thought he heard singing.

“Now I’m fallin’ in love as she’s walkin’ away-ay-ay-ayyyy,” he heard her sing. His hand flew to his mouth to stifle a laugh, but he couldn’t help putting his ear to the door to listen just a little longer. He looked at his watch and noticed it was nearly six fifteen. He wrapped hard on the door.

“Hey! Could you speed things up a bit?” he shouted.

“Don’t you have anything but man shampoo?” she yelled back.

“Only men live here, remember?”

“What?” she yelled back.

He rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob and opened the door a few inches. “I said, only men live here, remember?”

“Jaime would you be a peach and hand me a towel? I totally forgot to grab one before I hopped in.”

He pushed the door open further and raised his brow in doubt, but opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel. Inching his way towards the shower, he kept his arm outstretched and his head turned to the door. “Here,” he said, holding it out for her to take.

“Just sit it on the toilet lid. I can reach it from here.”

_Don’t do it, Jaime. Please don’t do it,_ he thought as his head started to turn toward the frosted glass doors of the shower. He did it anyway. As he backed away to the bathroom door, he watched as her silhouette turned and her head fell back into the water to rinse her hair. He could make out the outline of her long legs and the curve of her lower back where it arched up towards her shoulders.

“Jaime, did you forget something?” Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he backed out and closed the door.

A few moments later, the water stopped, and he stood like a forty-four-year-old naughty little boy with his hands in his pockets, waiting his turn. Brienne emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in the plush white towel, shaking out her hair with one hand and holding the towel closed with the other.

“It’s all yours,” she said, pausing to glance him up and down and she sniffed at him. “Take your time.” She crinkled her nose as if he smelled horrible, and then disappeared into her room, leaving him alone in the hallway with the smell of Irish Spring soap, Axe shampoo and worst of all, the memory of those long, smooth, damp legs strolling away from him.

By the time he was stripped naked and turning on the shower, he realized perhaps hot water wasn’t such a necessity anymore. _What’s that girl up to?_ he thought, as he scrubbed at his neck with the soap and then poured shampoo into his hand. _Maybe she…naaa, there’s no way a woman like that could…you know she’ll be gone in a few days. She has a lover...but not a husband. There’s nothing here for her, unless_ …his mind continued to wander down paths he’d only dreamed about previously. He quickly finished rinsing out his hair and then scrubbed all his other important parts. After turning off the water, he swiped away the excess with his palms and pulled on the sliding glass door to open it.

“What the…” he said, yanking it back until only his head shown through the opening.

Brienne was standing there with a towel. She stepped forward and laid it on the toilet lid before turning around and opening the bathroom door. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just…” She paused and smiled. “Let’s just say I was returning the favor.”

Jaime grinned and shrugged and reached out for the towel. He dried off and wrapped it around his waist, then stepped into the hallway. As he passed the landing on his way to his room, he heard Brienne call out to him.

“I’m downstairs in case you wonder where I went.”

“That’s fine. I mean good. I’ll be down in a minute.”

~:~:~:~

Neither of them mentioned the shower tag when they headed off back to Houston. Brienne continued asking questions about her father and begged for any funny stories or anecdotes of anything she’d missed over the years. Jaime felt relaxed and less guarded with her now. He figured, she’d pretty much seen most of him in his birthday suit, but he deserved it for being a snoop and thinking this woman wasn’t smart enough to know it. _She did invite me in after all_ , he’d told himself, looking for exoneration. He didn’t believe for one minute, Brienne Tarth was naive enough to think he couldn’t see her through those shower doors, but he sure as hell wasn’t brave enough for the answer from her own lips as to why she did it.

A little flirting was one thing, but Jaime had convinced himself a woman like Brienne, nearly ten years his junior and a successful business woman, could ever want an old ranch hand like him. He was steadily convincing himself she was just getting some giggles out of what she’d done and he knew he deserved it. He’d lamely flirted with her over her busted knee but that was just his nature. He hadn’t meant any harm and didn’t believe she thought he did. Had he meant to make a move on her, he certainly wouldn’t have played at it, he’d have just come right out with it, or at least he told himself that. One thing he did know; there was something in her eyes when they looked at each other this evening. He felt it and believed she did too. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he had to acknowledge it and told himself she did as well.

When Brienne stared out the window as they drove into the twilight, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over to look at her. Finally, he caught her eyes and smiled. She smiled back. His heart fluttered a bit and then the urge to reach over and take her hand hit him hard. After all, her hand was just sitting there on the console between them. Her fingers were tapping along with the song on the radio. In a daydream, he slowly took his right hand off the steering wheel. As he lowered it to where her hand rested on the console, out of the corner of his eye he saw her move and reach down for her bag, snapping him from the fantasy. He swallowed hard when he realized he’d actually done it. Quickly, he pulled back and grabbed the wheel again.

Brienne’s head popped up, bag in hand and looked at him curiously. “Do you need something from the console?” she asked.

Startled at his gaff, he tried to think of something to say. “Um, no. I…just sit my hand there sometimes when I drive.”

“Oh, well, go ahead,” she said and shrugged, digging out her book.

_Idiot_ , _what are you thinking?_ He thought. The remainder of the drive was quiet except for the music playing low and the road coming at them at seventy miles per hour. His thoughts wandered to past mistakes and how he hoped she’d never hear those stories about his family from the locals. Although most of it was rumors, it didn’t stop his heart from sinking a bit at the thought of her thinking anything bad about him, and him so close with her father. Of course, then he realized he had no idea what she thought of him at all. As much as he knew about her, which was pretty much her whole life story, she knew him as a friendly voice on the phone a few times a month—a sympathetic ear if he was lucky, and as her father’s ranch manager.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling overtook him. _I’m forty four years old for God’s sake and I have a crush_ , he thought, and for a moment, he felt twenty four. He’d seen every photo ever taken of her up until the day she left for New York. Every morning, the first face he saw was hers, smiling down at him from above the fireplace. His heart sped up and he smiled slightly. Even if she did have a lover or boyfriend or whatever this Tormund was, where was he? Why hadn’t she mentioned him until this afternoon and only because Sansa brought it up? Then he sighed and fell back to Earth. He tried to shake off any notion that she’d see him as anything more than her father’s ranch manager and a nice guy. Instead of worrying about all that, he smiled silently again to himself and wondered things men often wonder when they’re alone with a gorgeous woman who’s reading a book and acting like they don’t exist.

He wondered if she was thinking the same things.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord I forgot how much I love this story. Things are warming up guys. Hang on to your cowboy hats.

The sun sat low in the sky as they approached the hospital. Jaime’s thoughts were now turned to seeing Selwyn sitting up in bed smiling and talking the ears off the nurses. Upon their approach, Brienne tucked her book back in her satchel and at last broke her silence.

“Did the sign say visiting hours are over at nine?” she asked.

“I believe so,” Jaime answered, pulling into the garage.

“Good. That still gives us at least an hour to visit,” she turned and said with a smile. “I hope they let him come home tomorrow. I know I’ve been reading but my mind is running wild with ideas to help take care of him once we get him home.”

Jaime whipped the huge truck into a parking space and threw the shifter into park. His eyes were wide with surprise and he cut the engine and turned towards her in his seat all in one motion. “Wait, what?”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking on the way here. I’m going to appoint Podrick as acting president of the company until I return. Arya will keep things running of course but I need to be there for my father.”

“B…but,” Jaime stammered.

Brienne turned and faced him, placing her hand on his forearm where it rested on the back of the seat. “I promise I won’t get in the way or go all control freak. I know he has you, but,” she said, her voice softening. “I want to make it up to him. I want to help.”

Jaime thought of at least a dozen responses but none of them reached his tongue to speak. He just sat there looking shocked and his expressions changed from awkward to amused, to confused, as his mouth shaped to speak but nothing but spurts of air escaped him. Finally, feeling ridiculous and imagining he looked the part, he blurted, “That’s great! I know he’ll be over the moon.” _Lord, help me_ , he thought.

~:~:~:~

“Daddy!” Brienne exclaimed as she rushed into the room. “You look wonderful and as handsome as ever!” Most of his tubes and lines were gone with only an IV and his cardiac leads remaining. She leaned over him and they embraced lightly.

“There’s my girl! So, did you have a good day?”

“Yes, we did,” Brienne said, smiling at Jaime.

“Did she run you ragged, Lan?” Selwyn asked, adjusting himself in his bed.

“Well…” Jaime started to speak.

“Here, let me fix your pillows. You’re all slouchy,” Brienne interrupted, and moved the pillows until her father looked more comfortable.

“No sir but she definitely hasn’t forgotten how to ride.” Jaime stepped around the bed and shook Selwyn’s hand. “You were right. She’s quite the horse woman.”

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Brienne asked, pulling a chair close to his bedside. “Jaime, grab that chair and relax.” She waved to the other chair on the opposite side of the bed.

“Now don’t you be bossing my man around. God she’s something ain’t she?” Selwyn was beaming. He couldn’t take his eyes off Brienne.

“Yes, she certainly is,” Jaime said with a plastered smile and a nod.

“So how was everything?” Selwyn asked, finally looking at Jaime.

“Everything was fine. Don’t you worry about anything,” Brienne answered as Jaime sat leaning forward with his mouth open about to speak.

“That’s good honey but I was speaking to Lan,” Selwyn said gently and reached for her hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jaime.” She seemed sincere yet hardly glanced in his direction.

“Brienne’s right, sir; all’s well. Hey, listen, why don’t I give you two some alone time for a bit. I need to pick up a few things and there’s a Target not far from here,” he said, rising to his feet.

“Are you sure? I’ve been dying to hear about your day,” Selwyn said, looking over at Brienne and then back at Jaime.

“Brienne can fill you in on all that. I’ll be back at nine to pick you up and drive you back to your hotel,” he said to her.

“Are you sure it’s no trouble?” she asked.

“Of course not. See you at nine.” Jaime shook Selwyn’s hand again and patted Brienne on the shoulder on his way out.

“Before you even ask me, yes, we’re getting along well. He seems like a decent, capable man; strange sense of humor but I’ll admit, a few times I did giggle under my breath.” She smiled and swept her hair behind her ear.

“How are things with the mountain man?” Selwyn asked with a hint of disappointment.

“Oh, my God. I can’t believe I still haven’t called him.” Her head dropped into her hands.

“I suppose that answers my question,” Selwyn said over a chuckle.

“No, it isn’t like that. I’ll call him tonight when I get to the hotel. They should be holding my new cell phone at the front desk. I’ll just activate it and call him straight away.” Brienne was fiddling with her fingers in her lap and appeared distracted.

“Honey, I know you haven’t needed my advice since you were thirteen years old, but, will you allow me to give it, just this once?” Selwyn reached for her hand. She raised her eyes to him and nodded. “Don’t settle. You’re worth so much more than that. If this isn’t the one, let him go—let yourself go. Only then will you be able to allow that freedom to open your eyes. You’re still a young woman. You should be having fun, meeting other men and…dancing.”

“Dancing?” She laughed.

“Kick up your heels and let your hair down a little. No offense but that New York lifestyle’s left a stick up your butt.”

“Daddy!” she exclaimed and then covered her mouth. She now whispered, “I do not have a stick up my butt. I just…”

“You just what?” he interrupted.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I want or need or anything these days or anymore for that matter.” She slumped.

“You think too much. You worry too much. Just try going with the flow once, Brienne, and see where the river takes you. You might be surprised, and like your grandpa used to say, if it’s through the rapids, make sure you take a bottle of good whiskey with you,” he said over a chuckle, squeezing her hand.

“I’m just no good at being a rebel.”

“No honey, you just forgot how.”

She sat quietly for a moment and nodded again. “I know you’re right about Tormund. It isn’t fair to either of us to continue like this. I’ll wait until I go home, and do it face to face. He deserves at least that much...despite our problems.”

“That’s my girl. Now, enough of this Tormund nonsense, tell me about the rest of your day with Lan.” Selwyn’s eyes lit up.

Brienne went on about their visit to Red’s and seeing Sansa. She raved on about the turkey pot pie and how beautiful and funny Sansa had grown up. She told him about her stumble and thanked him for keeping all her things and her room the same. She did not, however, tell him about she and Jaime’s chat or their shower pranks. The time passed so quickly and before she knew it, it was nearly nine o’clock.

“Well Mister Tarth, it seems you’re getting out of jail in the morning,” the nurse said as he entered the room. “I’ll get all the paperwork ready and they’ll go over it all in the morning. Tonight, you rest, and your family can collect you about eleven o’clock. We let ‘em go before lunch so they don’t get the extra day room charge,” he said with a smile and began checking Selwyn’s vitals. “I’m on until midnight and then Tracey will be back for the night shift.” The nurse stepped to the white board on the wall and made his hourly notations, then typed some things into the computer on his rolling cart. “Can I get ya anything before I go?”

“I have everything I need right here, Michael.” Selwyn patted Brienne’s hand. “This is my daughter, Brienne.”

“Nice to meet you.” He nodded at Brie. “I’ll see you in an hour Mister Tarth.” Michael rolled his cart out of the room and Brienne looked up at the clock.

“Well, I’ve been saving this news for you until now but I’m going to stay a while and help Jaime take care of you.”

Selwyn’s eyes grew wide with a smile. “Really?”

Brienne nodded and kissed him on the cheek as she stood to go. “Really. I want to cook for you and fetch your coffee and slippers and I want to hear all about the therapy program. Jaime told me a little about it, but I want to know everything that makes you happy.”

“You darlin’. You make me happy,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“Okay then, that’s that. I have to go, or I’ll miss my ride.”

“Oh, he’s not going a damn place without you.” Selwyn laughed.

“Anyway,” she said, dragging out the word. “We’ll be here before eleven o’clock to take you home.”

Her heart pounded with some mysterious renewed sense of joy. With a few simple words of wisdom and encouragement, her father had proven you’re never too old to take advice from your parents. She felt free. Her father’s improved condition had of course lightened her spirits but she wondered if the entire afternoon, the clothes she’d stepped into and the clean fresh air had left her giddy. She didn’t care what it was. She just wanted to have fun…with Jaime. She figured he could do with a good time as well, if she could remember how to have a good time. _I’m damn sure going to try,_ she thought.

~:~:~:~

Jaime was double parked in the pickup area. Brienne jogged to the truck and hopped in. “So, how’s about we go to my hotel bar again for a night cap?”

She was buoyant and bubbling to near boil, taking Jaime by surprise. “Well you seem happy,” he remarked.

“I just had the best talk with my father that I’ve had in years. I feel like a weight I’ve been carrying for a while now has been lifted, and I won’t waste another minute to start over. So? Are we having a drink or not?”

Jaime smiled down at the steering wheel a second and then looked over at her. “I have a better idea.” He pulled away and started driving down the main strip and then turned off into a well-lit area, full of neon signs and cowboy hats.

“Turn up the music!” she shouted, dancing in her seat.

_Oh, what am I getting myself into_ , he thought but smiled and laughed along with her. “I’m taking you to a little place I like to go from time to time.”

“I hope it isn’t some boring juke box place,” she said and then pointed at the windshield. “Ooo! What’s that place?” she shouted.

“Just how rowdy do you want to get?” He laughed.

“That rowdy. I have a lot of time to make up for that I haven’t been rowdy. That place looks right up my alley. Hurry up and pull in there. Dammit! I forgot my hat! They’re all wearing their hats, Jaime.”

Jaime was laughing through his words. “Give me a chance woman!” he shouted as he turned into the parking lot. They had to drive around a bit, but he ended up finding a spot in the back of the parking lot big enough to accommodate the truck.

As soon as the engine cut off, she was leaping out the door. Jaime practically had to run to catch up to her. “Slow down, Brienne, we have all night.”

“Oh, come on you old fogie,” she said, grabbing his hand and walking beside him. “Now listen…” She leaned to his ear as they walked. “In there,” she said pointing at the bar. “You’re my date. I’m not trying to get hit on or picked up.”

“Oh so not that rowdy, thank goodness,” he said.

“Now, try not to puke or anything. I’m sure the concept of actually being my date is terrifying for you.” She sniped and then laughed.

_Oh, I think I can manage that,_ he thought and smiled. “Wait,” he said, pulling her to a stop. “You don’t expect me to dance, do you?” He was dead serious and looked it.

“Yes, I expect you to dance. How’s anyone going to believe you’re my date if we don’t?”

“Oh, no, no, no. I don’t dance.” He tried to back away.

She pulled on his hand and then let it go and looped her arm around his. “Trust me, you’ll dance, and you’ll have fun and a few laughs. Let’s hit your restart button tonight too. Do you trust me?” she asked, giving him a sad face and then stopped, digging in her bag for some lipstick.

He smirked and threw her a look as if to say, ‘I know I’m going to regret this.’ But by now it was too late. A few moments later, they were walking through the door.

A lively band was playing country cover tunes and the bar was crowded but not packed. Brienne scanned the place for a table and found one right off the dance floor. “Perfect,” she said and led Jaime across the room.

“Should I go order us a drink?” he asked.

“Guess what I want?” she said, grabbing his hand again when she noticed a few male eyes on them. She glowed even in the low bar light, like a beacon of warmth, or the sunlight emanating from an open door at the end of a long dark hallway. Her shine was other worldly.

“The usual?” He glanced around and then smiled down at her as she sat.

“I’ll have a Budweiser and a shot. That should get things going.”

Jaime turned on his heels, rolling his head back and headed to the bar. Brienne turned in her seat facing the band and joined in with the other patrons, clapping and tapping her feet. As the song ended, Jaime returned with their drinks.

“Oh, I see you followed my lead,” she said. He leaned towards her, so she could take the bottles of beer from his arms, and then placed the shots on the table.

“I’ll be right back. I have to get you a glass.”

“What glass? I can drink from the bottle,” she laughed. “Now, sit down. This band is pretty good.”

Jaime raised his shot to hers and she toasted. “To the restart button…that goes for you too mister.” They tapped their shots on the table and threw them back, chasing them with a swig of beer. “Good Lord I needed that,” she remarked.

“That must have been one hell of a talk you had,” Jaime told her.

She took another long drink and nodded as she swallowed. “I don’t know why I haven’t called that man to talk about things before. I think I could have saved myself a lot of wasted time and...” she said and suddenly stopped and belched, covering her mouth. “Sorry.”

He laughed to himself and then leaned forward and asked, “Wasted time and?”

“Can I get you folks anything?” a sweet young waitress interrupted as she approached the table, clad in denim shorts and a T-shirt.

“Yes, we’ll have two more shots of…what was this?” she asked Jaime.

“American Honey,” he told her. “Brienne, are you sure?”

“If you ask me one more time if I’m sure I’m going to run naked in the road,” she said to him under her breath but he heard her. “Yes, American Honey. Two more please.” Brienne picked up the empty shot glasses and sat them on the waitress’s tray. “I’d make them a double for him because he could use it but he’s driving.” She giggled to the girl. Suddenly, the band started up again and it was a slow, sweet tune she actually knew. “Oh Rascal Flats!” she said and sang along.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

“I know this song!” Brienne shouted. “Come on Jaime, dance with me. It’s a slow song so you don’t have to move much.” She giggled. As she stood, she reached out her hand to him and he took it, and she led him to the crowded dance floor.

Taking the lead, Brienne wrapped her arms around Jaime’s neck and he placed his loosely around her waist. “Are you holding me, Jaime because I’m not sure,” she said, swaying back and forth to the music. “ _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. That every long-lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_ ,” she sang, putting her head on his shoulder as he gently began to pull her in closer.

_God, help me_ , he thought. “You do know this song,” he said. _Damn you feel nice,_ he thought as well but couldn’t say it. He smelled her hair and smiled at the Axe sport fresh scent as Brienne now hummed the tune instead of singing it. He felt her hand touching his hair where it brushed against his collar. She leaned back and looked at him, studying his face, and started singing softly again. “What are you doing?” he asked quietly as she gazed at him and sang softly. _Maybe I should stop this before it’s too late. Who am I kidding?_ He thought _. It’s already too late._

“I’m singing and we’re dancing _, I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_.” She leaned back in his embrace and swept his hair behind his ear and put her head on his shoulder again.

Jaime took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Just go with it_ , he thought and swayed in time with her as the music and her humming sank into him. A minute later, the song ended, and the next song started. It was an up-tempo cover of All My Exes Live in Texas. The whole room erupted in a roar of laughter and started singing along, yet Brienne still swayed in his arms.

“Brie, the song’s over,” Jaime whispered in her ear.

Her head rose slowly, and she smiled. “I know. It’s just been a very long time since I’ve slow danced with a man who,” she paused.

“A man who, what?” Jaime asked sliding his hands down over her back until they rested on her hips.

“A man who I can look at eye to eye and who isn’t too threatened to let me have my way.” Her smile fell away, as did her hands from around his neck and she led him back to the table. “Cheers,” she said and downed the second shot. In an instant, to him she felt a million miles away.

“I really shouldn’t have anymore,” Jaime said. “I do have to drive.”

“The night is young, as they say. Worse comes to worse we leave the truck here and take an Uber.” She shrugged.

“Leave my truck? That’s blasphemy,” he said with a pout, trying to pull that smile back onto her face.

“It’s just a truck, and they have lights and cameras outside and what not.” She reached across the table and took his hand. “You’re still a young, virile man. I know,” she said and took a long drink, finishing her beer. “I saw.” She winked at him and smiled, falling back in her chair.

Jaime’s face reddened just enough for her to notice with a giggle, and he picked up his beer and chugged it down. “Is that better?”

“Much. Where’s that little waitress?” Brienne searched the room and then called her over and ordered another round. “I’ll have you line dancing before the night is through.”

“You’ll have me in the hospital is more like it.” He laughed.

“When’s the last time you laughed this much, Jaime Lannister?”

He leaned across the table and folded his arms, gazing up at her smiling eyes. “I don’t know.” _God those eyes_. _Maybe it’s the whiskey_ _but I’m starting to feel like I’m on a roller coaster_ , he thought, but he couldn’t stop falling into those blue pools as they gazed back at him. _I wish I knew what she was thinking._ “What are you thinking?” he blurted with whiskey courage.

“Who, me?” she said, leaning forward and folding her arms as well.

“Do you see anyone else at this table?” Jaime said, placing his chiseled chin on his forearm and his hand on hers, immediately feeling a buzz that had nothing to do with the whiskey. He stared over at her, waiting for an answer.

“I’m thinking we’re gonna get stinking drunk,” she said without a hint of jest.

“Then what?” He swallowed hard.

“Then we’re going to call an Uber to take us to my hotel,” she whispered.

Jaime’s eyebrows raised, and he grew a slight smile. “Your hotel? Then what?”

“You ask too many questions, Lannister.”

The waitress came to the table with their round of drinks and they both sat up. Jaime reluctantly let go of her hand yet the buzz remained. “Don’t mind me,” the waitress said. “I was watching y’all from the bar. I love watching folks in love like you. It gives me hope,” she said and smiled as she spun away.

“Oh no we’re not…” Brienne said and then looked over at Jaime. His face was sad with a smile. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright. I’ve got plenty of time.”

Her face turned from remorse to a serious stare. “I’m breaking up with Tormund.”

Jaime tapped his fingertips against the ice-cold, moisture covered beer and looked over at her from under his dampening brow, pulled out his wallet and tossed twenty bucks on the table. “Shall we go?”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southern gentlemen...I guess it's true.

"Shall we go?” she repeated back to him, appearing confused and then intrigued, tilting her head and lowering an eyebrow at him. “Wait, you thought?” She stood over him and shook her head. “Nope. Well, not yet anyway. Like I said, the night is young." She took a swig of her beer and led Jaime onto the dance floor again as the band played on. “Line dance time buckaroo!”

“Buckaroo?” He winced. “No, I really don’t think so.”

"Come on we'll go to the back so no one sees us screw this up," she said as they snaked their way through the crowd.

"Brienne, I don't think this is the best idea you've ever had."

"Shhh. Get ready. It's just the Electric Slide. What’s wrong? You got a stick up your butt or something?" She laughed.

"The electric what?"

The music started. It was a cover of Tim McGraw's I Like It I Love it. Brienne squealed with excitement as the dance floor came alive in perfect synchronization.

Immediately, Jaime flubbed his steps and looked over at Brienne. She was flubbing hers too at first but laughing at herself, and then her confidence kicked in and she was falling right in line with the crowd. Needing to escape his embarrassment, Jaime slowly worked his way off the dance floor and stood off to the side, watching her kick up her heels.

Her face was a blooming sunflower. It wasn't only her height and her bouncing blond hair that made her stand out; it was her spirit. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face to save his life. Watching her excitement excited him almost as much as watching her hips sway. He folded his arms across his chest until the crowd began a rhythmic clap in unison to the music and he couldn’t help but join in.

Brienne looked over at him occasionally, waving him back onto the dance floor but he stood his ground, smiling and shaking his head. Guilty feelings of disappointing her overtook him for a moment and he gave the idea of dashing back out there to her side, if only to be near her joyful energy again, a moment to come and pass. _The song will end in a minute_ ; he told himself and smiled on, enjoying the view from the sidelines.

When the song ended, Brienne clapped and laughed. She walked over to the stage and spoke with the singer a moment, until she spotted Jaime standing at the table and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing a kiss onto his stubbled cheek. "That was so much fun!" she exclaimed as he pulled her tight against him and then dipped her back. One arm lay back in the air over her head like a ballerina, as her back arched over his forearm gracefully. “God, don’t drop me!” She laughed, clinging to his shoulder with the other hand.

He looked down at her throat, so smooth, and glistening with perspiration from dancing. He had no thoughts. His mind was empty and swimming only with the sensory responses she was stirring inside of him. His heart was pounding against his chest from simply holding her in his arms this way. When he felt her muscles tense to rise, and her grip on his shoulder tighten, he supported her and lifted her gently into his arms. _Kiss her you idiot. Kiss her right now._

Brienne's hands slid from his neck, down over his shoulders as his arms tightened around her waist, holding her against him. "You’re good for a fake boyfriend," she whispered seductively, sliding from his embrace.

Glancing around the room, Jaime could see many eyes upon them smiling and clapping. Brienne stepped forward and took a bow and then bowed to Jaime before taking her seat.

"Phew! Did they turn off the air conditioning in here?" she said, waving a cardboard coaster over her throat. She picked up her beer and took a drink and then held it against her forehead for a second. "No more shots tonight." She giggled, her eyes darting from his to her beer bottle and back to his again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me." She laughed.

"Maybe I'm hungry." His eyes were already devouring her but he'd sunken back into his thoughts. _Thank God she's not a mind reader. What the hell am I thinking?_ He rubbed his brow and sat back, racing forward and backward in his mind.

"Hungry! Yes, I'm starving. Where can we go?" She sat up and finished her beer. "Is there anything close by?"

"It's getting kind of late, Brienne. I think it best if we head back to our hotels. You can get something there." _This is your boss’s daughter, no matter how long you’ve thought about anything even close to this. Quit now while you still can. Brie, I want you so much._

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, leaning forward across the table.

"Of course not! I would never, I mean to say I'd love nothing more than to spend all night with you...dancing, yes dancing, but I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Well, one last slow dance and we'll call it a night, okay?"

"Brienne it could take another five songs before they play another..." the man on the microphone interrupted Jaime.

"This one goes out to a lovely young lady and her handsome fella. Come on out here on the floor Brienne and Jaime. This one's for you."

Jaime looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "When did you..."

"When I was coming off the dance floor, I stopped and asked the singer if they took dedications." She smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. "You don't mind do you?"

_Another chance to feel you pressed against me? Yeah I mind that about as much as I mind the rain on a hot day or sugar in my coffee_. "No, I don't mind." He shrugged. "It's only one more dance."

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

Brienne didn't sing this time. Jaime did. “Lonestar,” he whispered in her ear. _How did she know this was my favorite song?_ Then it dawned on him; it was the only song he'd sung in the truck when she was with him.

Brienne leaned back and studied Jaime's face as he sang and they swayed together, apart only from the waist up. His hands slid slowly from her lower back until they rested just above the curve of her ass. His fingertips dug lightly into the fabric of her worn in jeans. Her fingers gently swept the hair away from his temples and then down over his cheekbones as he sang to her.

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

He wanted to kiss her so badly he thought he'd burst. He took care with his hands, struggling to keep them from either taking hold of her ass or from flying into her now wild blond mane and grabbing two handfuls as he devoured her pouty mouth. The passion that was rising in him spread out from his chest and ran through his body like a blood hot river. The more they swayed, the tighter he held her. It was torture for him. Her piercing blue eyes and flushed cheeks; to be so close and yet locked in a vice of doubt, it was all becoming way too much. Their bodies knew what they wanted but their heads were in the way.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chin as they swayed. He swallowed hard, praying the feeling of her pressed so close against him down low, with her eyes having tunneled so deeply into him, didn't ignite a flame he wouldn't have the strength to extinguish. _How could I be this age and never felt like this before?_ He’d never wanted anything or anyone so much in his whole life but no, there had to be boundaries. This was Selwyn Tarth’s precious daughter, and he’d only known her—really known her  for two days; two gloriously wonderful days. _Bring it home for her Jaime and then get the hell out of here and save yourself._ He wasn’t pretending anymore. Her head was resting on his shoulder now and he sang the rest of the song into her ear, rocking her gently in his arms.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

He continued the rest of the song with his eyes closed, with her melted into him.

“Break time folks,” the band leader said.

For a moment, Jaime forgot himself, and as the song ended, he’d kissed her softly on the cheek and moved to kiss her lips. Their eyes met again before their lips touched but this time, something was different. Brienne appeared startled. She backed away slowly out of his arms and said nothing. She walked ahead of him to the table and called the waitress over as she sat. “Can we have our tab please?” The girl nodded and smiled and rushed to the bar. Brie’s eyes were everywhere but on Jaime.

A knot formed in his throat. _She looks sad. No, no she cannot look sad. What did I do?_ “Brienne, is everything all right?”

She was quiet and her face was solemn for a few moments. “Yes, everything’s fine. I think the drinks went to my head a bit.” She looked over at him. “I’ve had a lovely time. I can’t remember the last time I had such a great evening.”

The waitress returned and Jaime waved her to him to pay the tab. “Keep the change,” he said with a crooked smile. _A great evening; that’s what people say when they can’t think of anything else to say,_ Jaime thought. “Me too,” was all he could muster the strength to say. He was emotionally spent, drained of all ability to make sense of this crazy night. He barely had the strength to stand.

Brienne reached under the table and grabbed her bag. “Ready?”

Jaime nodded. He pushed himself to his feet, following her out into the night. He rushed to keep up with her, noticing her stagger a bit. Half way through the parking lot something rose up in him. He was so confused. One minute she was climbing all over him and the next, she was slumped in her chair acting as if she hadn’t done or said a thousand things to lead him on. This wasn’t just a show to keep other men away from her. He knew something happened. She felt it too and he wasn’t about to let her get away with this. He took a deep breath and caught up to her.

“Brienne,” he said firmly and reached to take her hand. She pulled away and continued walking. “Brienne, please stop and talk to me.”

Suddenly she did stop. She turned and stood staring at him. In the lights of the parking lot he could see her eyes glistening as if she were holding back tears. “What is it? What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything. I just want to ask you what happened back there.” He continued walking towards her until he was within three feet of her.

“Stop. Stay there,” she said, holding out her palm at him.

“What did I do?” he whispered. His voice was filled with remorse for something he had no idea of. “Did I touch you wrong or take some liberty I’m unaware of? Brienne, please,” he said, noticing her hands were shaking. He felt immediately sober from adrenaline.

“Do you think I didn’t feel something tonight?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“I don’t know but if you did I wish you’d tell me because I’m standing here feeling something I don’t quite understand either.”

She turned away and started for the truck. She reached the passenger door and pulled the handle but it was locked. Jaime pulled the keys from his pocket and clicked the key fob to unlock it and she hopped in. He walked to the driver’s side and climbed in.

“Now it’s just us. No noise, no lights no crowd. Talk to me. Just talk about anything,” he begged in a whisper.

“I don’t know what happened. I swear I had no intention of anything like this happening.”

“You said, did I think you didn’t feel something tonight. Well, first of all, I’m no good at this so you’ll have to bear with me. What did you feel?”

“So you want me to tell you so you can just let me down easy and be the nice guy, right? You showed the bosses daughter a good time. Just forget it. This is my fault. I got carried away.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I know is the closer you were I just felt like it wasn’t close enough…God damn it I can’t explain it but I know it wasn’t only me!” Jaime’s face was twisted in confusion and he smashed the butts of his fists against the steering wheel. He turned to the driver’s side window and laid his forehead against it, closing his eyes in frustration.

“I asked you to pretend to be my date and you did a wonderful job. That’s all. Forget I said anything. Tomorrow we’ll just forget any of this happened.”

Jaime spun in his seat and faced her. “Is that your answer for everything? Let’s just forget anything happened? What if I can’t do that? What if I don’t want to do that? Do you think I was acting in there?” He shouted, thumbing towards the bar. “The dancing, the singing, the way I touched you, the way you touched me; you think that was all just pretending? You know, contrary to what you think you know about me Miss Tarth, I’m not some puppet or toy you can play with and then toss me aside when you’re through. And why do you keep acting like you don’t remember any of our conversations? Yes, we both understand and the whole context thing but you know that’s bullshit as much as I do! When you said you were coming here, I wanted to go off somewhere and forget about it but unlike you, I can’t just forget anything happened!” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for shouting at you.” His head thumped against the steering wheel. “When I’d see your number pop on the phone at the house, I’d get this knot in my throat and pray that dumb ass had screwed up and you were calling just to hear a friendly voice. I wanted to get on a plane and run all the way to your apartment if I had to just to hold you.” He was out of breath and words. “God I’m an idiot. I’m sorry,” he said, barely above a whisper and sat back, afraid to look at her.

“Are you through?” she asked.

“Probably,” he said and sighed.

“Good.”

_Holy shit!_ He thought, as she flew into him. Her mouth was hot and wet on his before he could draw a breath. Her hands were in his hair, combing through it with her fingers as she pulled him roughly into their kiss. Once his mind could wrap around what was happening, he kissed her back, harder. The console between them pressed firmly into his hip, keeping him from pouncing on her. “Fuck,” he said between their kiss, slamming the fold down console up into place and at last getting his arms around her. The sounds and the breathing and the pawing had begun to steam the windows and had him so hard he thought he’d explode in his jeans.

“Ho-tel,” he panted against her open lips, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth one last time before starting the engine and opening the windows to clear them.

Brienne nodded as he let her go, and then grabbed the back of her neck and he pulled her to his waiting mouth one more time. They were like two teenagers on prom night. As he drove the mile or so to the Four Seasons, she slid against him from the passenger seat leaning into him. Her fingers clambering open two buttons and sliding her hand inside his shirt, running her fingers over his chest and kissing his neck, his ear and any other part of him she could reach. When they finally pulled into the round-about, Jaime tore himself away from her reluctantly and leapt from the driver’s seat, leaving the motor running. Sweeping his damp, tussled blond hair back away from his face, he whistled to the door man to get his attention.

“Hey, you have valet parking here, right?” he asked catching his breath. He pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and smashed it into the young man’s hand.

The bell hop nodded and looked at Brienne as she climbed from the passenger seat stumbling a bit, and giggling like a school girl and answered, “Yes sir.”

“Well, here you go,” Jaime said, waving his hands at the truck. “Have a good night, son.”

When Jaime reached Brienne, he grabbed her by the hand. They ran to the elevator and pushed the button at the same time and laughed. They stood there, holding hands and smiling at each other quietly until the doors opened and then rushed inside. Jaime grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back against the wall, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

“Tenth floor,” she said over heavy breaths.

“What?” he asked, his face buried in her neck.

“Push the tenth floor.” She laughed.

Jaime pried one hand away from her and pressed the button and then went back to work. He slid his hands roughly over her hips and thighs, and hooked one hand in the back of her knee, hiking her leg up over his hip as she leaned back, holding onto the hand rail. She giggled and gasped as he pushed himself between her thighs and found her mouth again.

The doors opened and she pushed him back and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Follow me,” she said, low and soft and dashed out of the elevator with Jaime chasing after her. They turned the corner at the end of the hall and she fumbled in her bag for her key card. Retrieving it, she unlocked the door and pulled him inside, flinging her bag to the floor.

“Come here,” he said, moving towards her in the shadows.

She walked backwards towards the king size bed and fell back, landing on it with a soft thud. “You come here.”

He needed no invitation. He climbed onto the bed next to her and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her face. “Is this what you were afraid of?”

“I wasn’t afraid—well, not really. I don’t think afraid is the right word.”

“What word would it be then?” His free hand rested on her stomach and then slowly stroked her from navel to sternum and back again, where her bare skin peeked out from her open blouse.

“Everything happened so fast. I was attracted to you from the moment we met, you know, in person. I was so nervous to meet you and when I did…I sounded ridiculous. Let’s just say I’m normally very good at playing hard to get.”

“Why not this time?” he asked, brushing the hair away from her cheek.

“In New York, I’m like this big boss lady. It’s rather constraining. My father helped me see that tonight. He reminded me that I’m still a woman with feelings and a heart. He told me not to settle with just feeling secure. He reminded me of how free and fun I once was. You know, kind of fly by the seat of your pants and worry about the consequences later.”

“Will there be consequences?” He sat up, unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes devouring her, and his thoughts imagining terribly naughty things that he wanted to do.

“There are always consequences for anything that burns this hot...or so I’ve heard. I can’t speak from experience,” she said softly over a laugh. “Jaime, is the bed moving or am I?”

He stared down at her, watching her chest rise and fall heavily with deep breaths, his heart racing with every inch of his body just aching to make love to her. _She’s drunk_. _No, not like this,_ he thought. It wasn’t right. There was definitely something unmistakably right between them but she’d had way too much to drink and his gut said no. _Not like this_.

“Yes, there are always consequences,” he said and then took her hand. “Come on, let’s get you tucked in.”

“But wait I thought you wanted to…you know,” she slurred, snatching a handful of his unbuttoned shirt and pulling herself up trying to kiss him.

“I’m pretty tired. Maybe tomorrow night, okay?” he said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. “That’s a girl. Up!” She was stumbling a bit around the bed as he led her to the side and laid her down. She undid her jeans and he tugged at the ankles and gently slid her out of them. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked, taking her hand in his and pulling it to his lips.

“No. I want you to stay with me. Can you do that?” she asked sleepily.

He nodded and swept a clump of blond hair away from her face.

“I suppose I’m not that fly by the seat of my pants girl anymore after all, and I certainly can’t hold my liquor.” She smiled up at him.

“Are you kidding? You did great.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then smiled. “I’ll just go make myself comfortable on that couch over there. If you need anything, just give me a shout, okay?”

“Water, oh and there’s some ibuprofen on the bathroom vanity. Can I have two please…and the waste can?”

Jaime obliged and then took two pills for himself.

“Jaime?” she said as he sat down the water glass and turned to go to the couch. “Can you sleep here with me in the bed?”

“Are you sure? I’ve been known to snore,” he said over a chuckle.

“Trust me,” she said curling into the comforter. “I sleep like the dead. I won’t hear you.” Her eyes were closed and she turned on her right side.

He quietly walked to the couch, sat down and pulled off his boots. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was just after midnight. He stepped without a sound to the bedroom closet and checked it for extra pillows and blankets. Finding what he needed, he tip toed back to the couch and made himself as comfortable as he could. With one long last look at her as she slept, he laid back and closed his eyes.

“Thank you,” she said in a whisper, somewhere between dreams and reality.

Laying his head back into the pillow, he turned his face towards her a few feet away and asked, “For what?”

She never answered.

After a few minutes, he could tell she was in a deep sleep. He sat up, put on his boots and left.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't fight this feeling any longer...and neither can they. Adult content ahead...finally.

Brienne’s hotel room phone rang three times, extremely loud, shocking her from her slumber. “What the hell?” she exclaimed, sitting straight up.

“Shit,” Brienne hissed. “My wake-up call.” She lifted the phone and dropped it back onto the cradle. “Ugh,” she moaned; her head pounding as she fell back onto the bed, dozing off for another hour. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the half full glass of water on her night stand and flung her arm out over the pillow next to her, almost afraid to look. “Jaime?” she whispered and then found the courage to look over at the bed next to her. As the room came fully into focus, she saw the blanket and pillow on the couch.

Flinging her forearm over her eyes, she lay quiet for a minute and then slowly sat up. “Oh boy,” she said aloud to herself. _You’ve really done it this time, Brie_ , she thought.

Once she was able to fully rise from the bed, she trudged into the bathroom for more ibuprofen and water, drinking several glasses before finally turning on the shower. Her mind swirled with emerging memories of the night before; the dancing, the singing, the making out and the almost drunk sex. She froze beneath the falling warm water and her eyes filled with tears. This release was beyond her control so instead of fighting them, she let them fall and wash down the drain with the shampoo and body wash.

She wanted to call Arya but it was only seven o’clock. She wasn’t sure if she’d be up yet and without a cell phone, she couldn’t text her as she normally would when she needed to talk. She was completely alone and for the first time in a long time, she’d have to make this decision solely on her own. She made a cup of coffee and sat down at the desk near the window, wrapped in the warm, velour bathrobe.

Everything that had transpired the night before continued to play out in her mind. Whenever she thought of Jaime’s lips, his smile his touch and his deep, soothing voice singing in her ear, a feeling washed over her she’d never felt before. She felt light and woozy and compared it to the big dips of a rollercoaster when it feels like your stomach flips over. She sighed repeatedly and sipped her coffee when the phone rang again, startling her. She raced to the night stand and answered.

“Brienne Tarth speaking,” she said, after a long deep breath.

“Well la te da I finally got you,” said Arya.

“Oh thank God,” Brienne said, flopping down on the bed.

“Well okay, you can thank God but it’s only me. So tell me what’s wrong. I got the vibe all the way in New York. Is it the cowboy or your father? By the way, I dropped your clothes at your apartment. I didn’t have time to take them to the dry cleaner, but I put that broken cell phone on the desk in your den. It powered up but of course the screen is shattered. Maybe you can get it fixed and keep it for a spare if you break your new one.” She laughed.

 “Oh ha ha and stop it I’m fine. My father’s surgery went great and they’re most likely letting him come home today.”

“Well that’s great news. What time can you pick him up?”

“We’re supposed to be there before eleven.”

“We’re?”

“Yes, um, Jaime and me. I suppose he’ll remember. I mean to say, he’ll most likely call me in a little while to let me know what time he’ll be here.”

“Spill the tea, Brie. Right now before I fly down there and pour it out of you.”

Brienne was quiet for a moment. “Okay,” she said and took another deep breath. “Last night Jaime and I almost slept together.”

“Almost? Why almost? I mean, why not?” Arya’s voice was softer now and more serious.

“Well, we’d had a few drinks, and okay, maybe more than a few.”

“You mean you did that nervous thing where you feel really comfortable with a guy and then get smashed to avoid the awkwardness of the end of the night and I rush in and take you home?”

“No it wasn’t like that at all…this time. I’d had a very good talk with my father about me and Tormund and life and that I apparently have a stick up my butt, so I decided I wanted to go out and have a good time. Jaime just happened to be my…”

“Please tell me you didn’t make him your fake date. That’s my job remember?”

Her hand covered her face as she lay back on the pillows. “I did or at least it started out that way. I mean to say I intended it to be that way but something happened. We had a few beers and a few shots and we danced and danced and…” she stopped.

“And?” Arya asked.

“I think I’m falling in love with him.”

“Wait, what? You’ve only known him for a few days Brie. How is that even possible? Fooling around is one thing, but love? And don’t tell me it was the phone calls because you said it was nothing.”

“I lied. I lied to myself too so don’t feel too bad. All I know is I’ve never felt like this before.”

“So get to the almost sex part because I need some time to wrap my head around this love situation.”

“When we were leaving, things got kind of hot and heavy.”

“Were you dressed?”

“We were in his truck mauling each other like two horny teenagers for Christ’s sakes but yes we were dressed, mostly.” She could hear Arya giggling on the other end of the line. “One thing led to another and we ended up here at my hotel.”

“So is he a good kisser?”

“This isn’t funny.”

“I’m serious! You can’t spend the rest of your life with some slobbery dude. I won’t have it!” She laughed.

“I knew none of this would be real until I told you. It’s all starting to come back now.” She smiled to herself, nibbling on her fingernail.

“Then for fuck’s sake tell me. I’m dying here and I have to finish getting ready for work.”

“In a sentence, it was the hottest non sex I’ve ever had in my entire life. I mean, like in the movies kind of making out and he won every award for every single thing he did…until we got to my room.”

“Yeah, drunk sex is way overrated. I don’t blame you for putting on the breaks, although if the making out was as good as you say it was, can you imagine how good the sex would have been?”

“I didn’t put on the breaks, he did.”

“What? You mean this hot, sexy, great kissing older man had you alone in your hotel room and didn’t go for it? What the hell?”

“I told you I was very drunk.”

“Woh, I need a moment to catch my breath because now _I’m_ feeling a little drunk.”

“He put me into bed, brought me some ibuprofen and water and stayed on the couch until I was asleep.”

“He left?” she shouted.

“Yes.”

“What the hell Brie! If you don’t go after that man and wrap him up, I’m gonna marry him myself!”

“I feel like such an idiot!”

“Why? This night in shining armor pretends to be your date all evening, which by the way I’m well acquainted with, obviously he’s attracted to you since you had this awesome cowboy truck make-out sesh and then he tucks you in and goes home. Obviously he feels something for you. You have no reason to feel like an idiot. You should feel like a God damned princess.”

“I left out our talk in the parking lot. He told me he felt something. He admitted he had feelings for me and well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for him too...obviously since I think I’m falling for him. I honestly don’t know what love feels like but if this is it, oh Lord, help me.”

“So, do you want my permission to bed this stud because you don’t need it. I am giving it though with my whole heart. Oh shit,” Arya said. “What about Tormund? I don’t see him taking this too well.”

“I’m calling him later today to break it off completely and not because of Jaime. I’d decided to break it off after a talk with my father. Falling for Jaime came out of the blue like a lightning strike. Maybe I had to let go of Tormund completely, in my mind, and when I did, it’s like my heart just opened wide.”

“And in walked Mister Lannister. Well I say go for it and don’t go for it all defensive and guarded either. No matter how long it lasts or even if it’s only until you have to come home, just go with your heart, Brie. You’re a grown woman. You don’t need my or anyone else’s permission.”

“What if when he comes to pick me up, it feels awkward?”

“Why would it feel awkward?”

“What if it was just the whiskey and dancing and he doesn’t want to take it any further?” Brienne still nibbled at her fingernails while she spoke.

“Now you’re being ridiculous. You’re beautiful, smart, fun and he obviously respects you. You’ll know when you look in his eyes. Trust me. Okay?”

“Thank you so much for calling me. I was going to call you but I thought it might be too early.”

“It’s never too early or too late to call me. You should know that. Now, put your face on, get dressed and go get some breakfast. Then you call him and tell him what time to pick you up.”

Just then, a knock came at her door.

“Someone’s at the door. It’s probably the maid service. It’s nearly nine o’clock and I didn’t put the damn do not disturb sign out.”

“Okay, you clear out for the maid and then do what I told you. Promise?”

“I promise I’ll try, how’s that?” Brienne laughed as the knock came again. “Okay, I gotta run. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“I’ll be right there!” Brienne shouted as she hung up the phone and dashed to the door and opened it.

“Well good morning. I took the liberty of bringing you some breakfast. I hope you don’t mind,” said Jaime, standing in the doorway with a brown bag and two coffees in a cup holder. “Regular with a little flavored creamer if I remember correctly,” he said as she stood there, still blocking the doorway. “May I come in?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. “Of course.” Brienne stood back out of his way and he walked to the small dining area and sat down the bag and coffees.

“I’ll clean up the pillow and blankets. I didn’t want to take the chance of waking you when I left.”

“Oh it’s no trouble. The maid will get it.”

“Oops, I almost forgot,” he said, dashing to the door and placing the do not disturb sign on the outside door handle. “She’s a few rooms down and I’d rather we have our breakfast in peace.” He sat down at the small round table across from her and began taking the food out of the bag as she stared at him dreamily. “We have the worst possible breakfast but I believe you might have a slight hangover so this will help. Bacon egg and cheese on whole wheat toast with mayonnaise.”

Brienne still hadn’t spoken. She just sat there and watched and listened as her heart pounded in her chest.

“See? I at least made an attempt at healthy.” He smiled at her as he unwrapped her sandwich and placed it in front of her on the wrapper. “Brie, are you all right?” he asked, taking her coffee from the holder and sitting that before her as well.

“I’m fine. How are you?” she asked, leaning on her hand.

“I’m wonderful. I had a bit of a zinger myself this morning but I rehydrated, took a nice shower, drank a coffee and was fine in an hour or so. Hungry as hell though, and I thought you would be too.”

“That’s right, I didn’t get anything to eat last night because we…” Brienne suddenly stopped herself.

“It’s all right you can say it; because we got all tangled up in something else.” He chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining,” he said, looking up at her from beneath his brow as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“So, what happened between us last night, you’re okay with it?” she asked with deep apprehension in her voice.

“Okay with it? Seriously? After that long dissertation I gave?” he asked, almost choking on his mouthful. He quickly grabbed his coffee and sipped it to wash it down. “Honey, okay with it doesn’t even come close. So my question to you is,” he said as he stood and reached down, taking her hand. “I’m all yours if you want me. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.”

“I was worried you’d think I was crazy or desperate or something. I’m not. I don’t do this or at least I’ve never done this. Oh God what am I saying.” She let go of his hand but he didn’t budge.

“We’re two grown adults, Brie. We had a few too many and our emotions got the best of us. I guess it was emotions or whatever it is but I still feel the same if not more than I did last night and I’m as sober as a judge. We can turn things down a notch if that’s what you want. I’m in no rush to get you in that bed. I don’t play games and I speak my mind. Now I’m human too, so I won’t deny how I feel so don’t ask me to, but if you tell me to back off, I’ll respect your wishes. Until then, I want you Brie. I feel like I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

Brienne slowly rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What if I tell you I do want you in that bed? And what if I never tell you to back off?”

“Honey, all I’ve got is time,” he said, slowly untying her bathrobe. “Is this okay?”

She nodded as he opened it, folding it back and away from her body. His breathing was deep. She could feel each hot breath as his mouth found her throat and caressed it gently with his lips, tasting her. She trembled as his rough palms slid inside the robe at her waist and glided up over her back. The world went silent except for the sound of his kisses and her sighs, and her eyes closed as she waited to feel what would happen next.

Time stood still. The world stopped spinning. Her hands were in his hair, as shocks of joy raced through her veins with every kiss, down through her legs and back again until she could hardly stand. No man’s touch had ever weakened her this way. She liked it—no, she loved it. When he released her so he could undress, she felt cold and alone and swiftly touched him, as each inch of skin was bared before her. First she touched his shoulders, and then his arms and then his face, as he leaned in and kissed her, softly and deeply, as if were savoring every taste of her.

One slow step at a time, never breaking her gaze, he took her hand and led her to the bed, and then tossed the cover sheet and comforter back roughly. She didn’t know what to do with herself so she stood there before him, and waited but not for long. A moment later, he took her by the waist and gently laid her back on the bed and climbed over her, crouching like a lion above her.

“Are you all right?” he whispered, leaning over and kissing her neck, nuzzling into it beneath her ear.

Her body responded; arching beneath him until her chest pressed up against his as her long legs slid apart welcoming him between them. She only nodded and wrapped her arms about his torso, gently pulling him down on top of her.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, kissing her and then looking down at her. “I want to look at you.”

As her eyes fluttered open, he held her wrists down aside her head and lowered himself to enter her, sinking into her slightly, and then backing out. He seemed to be hesitating for some reason. She began to feel apprehension from him or was it fear? He repeated the motion several times before she couldn’t stand it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his hips and a moan escaped her as she rose to meet him, sheathing him deep within her at last. A moment later, they were as one, moving together slowly, rhythmically, as if they’d been here a thousand times before.

~:~:~:~

“Brienne Tarth,” she said to the desk clerk as she checked out.

“Oh Miss Tarth, a package came for you this morning,” the young woman said, sitting a Verizon box on the counter in front of Brienne. Immediately she felt a shudder of nerves in her chest, remembering there was a phone call to make. “Oh and you have several messages from yesterday. We haven’t seen you so…”

“It’s fine,” Brienne interrupted, signing the receipt for the girl and scooping the messages into her hand. “Thank you,” she added and smooshed the slips of paper into her bag. She turned to walk away, and the young girl called out to her. When she looked back, the girl was holding the small box with her new phone in it.

Jaime had taken her duffel and laptop and gone to retrieve his truck. She glanced out the front window and saw him, now waiting for her in the roundabout. Leaving her anxious thoughts in the lobby, she rushed out the door and joined him. “Ready?” she asked with a huge smile as she hopped in the truck.

“Got your phone finally I see,” he noted. “Oh and I found mine on the floor of the truck.”

“I’ll worry about it later. Let’s go get my father.” She smiled.

“I need to stop at the gas station.” She eyed him sweetly. She eyed his strong hands on the steering wheel and his handsomely rugged face turned towards her. His voice was deep yet it was his lips she focused on as he spoke. She sighed, nearly to a swoon. “Brie? Did you hear me?”

“Oh, yes. That’s fine,” she answered, slipping fast back into reality.

Jaime’s eyes turned to the road and they were off. Within five minutes, he was pulling into the Exxon station. “I’ll be right back. Try not to miss me,” he said over a wink and a smile.

Brienne looked down at the box in her lap but instead of opening it, she sat it on the floor of the passenger seat. She fumbled through her bag and retrieved the crumpled messages and took a deep breath and blew it out before focusing on the words she dreaded.

Thursday, June 28, 2018, 4:00PM: Arya Stark – said you have her number. Just checking in.

Thursday, June 28, 2018, 5:38PM: Tormund Giantsbane – left no number.

Thursday, June 28, 2018, 8:15PM: Tormund Giantsbane – left no number. Requested you return his call.

Brienne swallowed hard and shoved the crumpled messages back into her bag. She knew she had to at least call Arya later and update her on the latest developments. She decided to wait until they got to her father’s ranch later in the day to call them both. She’d get her father settled in and then find some quiet place where she could be alone to talk. She started to think seeing Tormund in order to break things off was not such a good idea. He did have a temper, and once flattened a man for trying to cut in on them at a party, who’d had too much to drink. The thought of Tormund confronting Jaime or hurting him in any way turned her stomach. She decided to break it off over the phone. She needed to end it with him before he found out about Jaime. _Sweet, caring and wonderful Jaime_ , she thought. Was it love? She still wasn’t sure yet. All she knew was that it had taken her weeks to allow Tormund into her bed and even then, it was whiskey and loneliness, as well as his unrelenting persistence that made her let down her guard. She’d have taken Jaime last night had the situation been different. Hell, she’d take him right now if he wanted to, she thought. It was almost all she could think about.

He’d been so sweet and gentle this morning—almost frightened when they lay together. She could feel him holding back though and it puzzled her. Several times, she felt as if he was afraid to touch her. She wanted him to let go and ravage her, but he didn’t. Gentle, thoughtful and even a bit awkward but overall, the most beautiful first time she’d ever had in her life. She sighed again, remembering it all and trying to commit every detail to memory.

“See, you did miss me,” Jaime said, pulling open the door and climbing back into the driver’s seat to find her wearing a wistful expression. “You okay honey?” he asked. She imagined her face was exposing her thoughts about him and she quickly gave him a cheerful smile.

“Yes, I missed you terribly,” she said softly and looked down at her hands, fiddling in her lap.

“Hey,” he said and leaned across the console, brushing the back of his hand gently against her cheek. “He’s coming home. Don’t worry.” Jaime’s warm smile and gentle tone relaxed her and she took his hand and laid a soft kiss on his knuckles. She nodded and they pulled away headed to the hospital.

~:~:~:~

Selwyn’s release papers were signed and ready when they arrived at is room. He looked well and as healthy as could be expected. The nurse went over his new diet and a light exercise routine to help him with his recovery. He was assigned a cardiologist closer to home and instructed to follow up in two weeks with the doctor.

Brienne sat in the extra cab of the truck, which was quite roomy for average legs but Brienne felt herself a bit cramped and turned to stretch out across the back seat.

“Y’all right back there darlin’?” Selwyn asked. “I told you I could have sat back there.”

“I’m fine. It’s not that far.”

“So did y’all hook up last night for a bit? That’s what the young folks say isn’t it?” Selwyn said with a chuckle.

“Daddy!” Brienne exclaimed.

“What? I meant did you go have a drink or something,” he said.

Jaime cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, clutching the steering wheel.

“That is not what hooking up means,” she said, mouthing ‘Oh my God’ in the rear view mirror at Jaime. Jaime kept his mouth closed and his eyes on the road. Brienne kept the conversation going with her father. “Yes, Jaime took me to some country bar and we had a few beers.”

“Good. I’m glad you let your hair down,” Selwyn said, turning his head to look back at her. “Did you kick your heels up any? Oh how I miss dancing.”

“Well,” she smiled. “I did. Jaime isn’t much of a dancer though.”

“Now hold on there. I danced.” Jaime laughed, finally chiming in as he glanced up at the rear view mirror and smiled. They’d communicated this way many times since they’d left Houston.

“Oh yeah? Good job son. Now Brie, why you lyin' on him?” Selwyn asked, giving Brienne a wink. She just smiled and rested her head against the window; her thoughts still trapping her in a melancholy mood. “Have you heard from anyone back in New York? I feel awful dragging you all the way out here but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy you’re here.”

“Yes. I’ll call them when we get to the ranch.”

“Anything important?” Jaime asked, catching her eyes in the mirror.

“No. Just a couple things I need to take care of.”

“Boy oh boy I’d love me a juicy steak from Red’s,” Selwyn remarked as they made the turn towards the ranch and saw Red’s sign.

“No steak for you for a while, but I promise, there are lots of very good recipes in this booklet the nurse gave me. I’ll run to the store and pick everything up that I’ll need to make some of these meals for you.”

“I’ll take you,” Jaime told her. “It’s no trouble at all.”

She smiled at him in the mirror and they slowed to a stop at the front gate of the ranch.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Hey look, it’s Robb,” Selwyn said as they drove up to the front of the house. “Today’s Friday isn’t it? Osha should be here too. Well hail, hail, the gang’s all here.”

“Osha?” Brienne asked, looking at Jaime as they helped Selwyn from the truck.

“Osha cleans once a week for your father. She’s also nanny to Jon and Dany Stark’s kids. I’m sure she’s been here and gone already today.”

“I thought they moved up north somewhere for Jon’s job? What was it he does again?”

“He was a park ranger for a while up in Canada—animal conservation, but unfortunately, it didn’t pay well, so he and Dany moved back down here. Now he manages a wild animal sanctuary on their property and owns a successful feed company,” Jaime answered.

“What does Dany do?”

“Same thing and home schools their kids,” Jaime said with a smile as he stepped to Robb and shook his hand.

“Hey Jaime,” Robb said removing his hat, exposing a thick head of auburn curls, and then turned to Selwyn. “You’re looking good Mister Tarth! When you’re up to it, Talisa and I would love to have you over for dinner.” Robb shook Selwyn’s hand and smiled at Brienne. “Hey Brie! Great to see you!” he said, turning to give her a hug.

“It’s really good to see you. I hear you’re doing a fantastic job here for my father.”

“He’s a great man and a joy to work for.” Robb turned back to Selwyn. “I brought Alec with me today boss, I hope you don’t mind,” Robb asked, dusting off his cowboy hat and putting it back on. “Talisa has a lot of studying to do so I figured I’d put him to work helping me and get him outta’ her hair a while.”

“No, of course I don’t mind! Where is he?” Selwyn asked, glancing around.

“He’s watering the horses and then we’re going to run up to Red’s and grab some lunch. Y’all want anything? It’s no trouble at all,” Robb said, motioning to the three of them.

Selwyn moved his mouth to speak and Brienne cut in. “Thank you, Robb but we need to get my father settled in and unfortunately, he won’t be having Red’s for a bit until we get his diet squared away. You fellas go and enjoy your lunch.”

“Jaime?” Robb asked.                                                   

Jaime looked over at Brienne and caught a good dose of the stink eye. “I think I’ll pass but thanks. Say hello to everybody for me, will you?” He smiled.

Brienne was following Selwyn up onto the porch, and he handed her his keys to the front door. Once inside, Jaime disarmed the security system and said, “I’ll be right down. I’ll just put everyone’s bags in their rooms.”

“Thank you, Lan,” Selwyn said, walking to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you go and relax, and I’ll make us some lunch. I’m sure there has to be something here I can throw together.” Brienne opened the refrigerator and it was filled with plenty of fresh food, as well as a pitcher of iced tea, a pitcher of cold water, a gallon of milk and at least five containers of leftovers.

“Me and Jaime just went to the grocery on Monday so there’s plenty of good food in there. I’ll just go through my mail here at the table while you cook.”

Brienne turned and looked at him with a playful sneer. “Bring your mail and come in the living room. You can put your feet up and I’ll bring you some iced tea.”

“All right, all right.” Selwyn smiled, following Brienne, and sat in his favorite chair. She pulled the ottoman beneath his legs and handed him a stack of mail. “Brienne be a peach and go get my letter opener from my office, will ya honey?”

Brienne turned and met Jaime at the bottom of the stairs. “I can get it for him, Brie.”

“No it’s fine, I can find it.” She smiled.

“Why don’t I help you?” He asked, following her.

Brienne walked to her father’s office and on the desk, found a mound of papers. She picked them up and moved them around. “I don’t see it anywhere.” As she searched, Jaime stepped behind her and reached over, retrieving the letter opener from the decorative beer stein Selwyn used to hold his pens. The desk was six feet of heavy oak. Her father had used this desk since she could remember. Hand carved with horses and cattle inlays beneath a thick plate of glass, the thing weighed at least three hundred pounds. Brienne loved to hide beneath it when she was a girl and had been up to some sort of trouble.

Brienne chuckled. “Of course, you know where everything is.” She scoffed, folding her arms. “Here,” she said, holding out her hand for it. As she reached for the opener, Jaime slid it into his back pocket and pulled her into his arms. “And what are you doing?” she asked with a giggle.

“It’s been hours since I’ve kissed you. It feels like days,” he said seductively, nuzzling his beard against her cheek and neck. She giggled at how she loved the way it tickled her.

“We’ve been here ten minutes and you’re already up to no good,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No good? That’s not what you said this morning,” he growled into her ear, sending gooseflesh all over her body.

“One kiss and then I have to make lunch,” she said, blushing as his green eyes glowed with delight and he flashed a smile. He leaned back to take a long look at her face before pressing a gentle kiss on her mouth. Brienne immediately felt something stirring within her. She knew once his lips parted and their tongues began to dance, it would be hell to walk out of that room and think of anything other than making love right there on the desk.

She pulled away, parting their kiss with a loud smack. She pried her way out of Jaime’s arms with a laugh and then covered her mouth to stifle the sound. “Dammit Jaime,” she said. “Now is not the time.”

“I know. I just love making you laugh,” he said, smiling as he leaned back on the desk and folded his arms. His eyes were everywhere on her as she again, held out her hand and he pulled the letter opener from his back pocket and handed it to her. “You’re adorable, do you know that?”

She smirked and smiled and turned away from him, and then looked back from the doorway. “And you’re too fucking sexy. Can you tone it down just a little until we get him all squared away? Don’t you have some work to do or something?”

He licked his lips, putting his hands on his hips. “Do you kiss your father with that mouth?” he asked, tilting his head. “I’m working on something; don’t you worry but yes. I’ll get out of your hair right after lunch.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Why don’t you get the door? It’ll take your mind off other things. Does the gate stay open all day?” Brienne said and rushed the opener to her father.

Brienne watched as Jaime answered the front door. She heard him thanking whoever it was and when she heard the door close, she waited before heading back to the kitchen. Jaime turned and was carrying a huge bouquet of mixed flowers. _Those must be for Daddy_ , she thought and smiled. “Jaime here,” she said, clearing a space on the sideboard for the flowers. “How sweet for someone to think of my father.”

Jaime walked towards her with an expression she couldn’t quite discern. He sat the flowers down and said, “The gate stays open during the day. I lock it up at seven o’clock. By the way, these are for you,” and then walked around her into the kitchen. She pulled the card from the plastic holder and opened it.

Brienne, I hope all is well with your father. I miss you. Love, Tormund.

“Where’d those come from?” Selwyn asked, looking up over his reading glasses.

Brienne studied the card and then shoved it in her pocket. “They’re from Tormund.”

“Thank him for me will ya?”

“Of course,” she said low and solemn. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me.”

When she entered the kitchen, Jaime was sitting at the large table sipping on a glass of iced tea. “Want some?” he asked, pointing to the pitcher.

“Yes, please. I’d love some.”

Jaime rose from the table and stepped around her to get a glass from the cabinet as she rummaged through the refrigerator. “Do you like tuna salad?”

“I do. There isn’t much I don’t like,” Jaime said, pouring her tea.

“Good. You know, I’m curious about something. I’ve checked the pantry and now the refrigerator and honestly, it appears to me that he eats quite healthy already.”

“I do my best. For years, he’s had no complaints when I feed him healthy food,” Jaime said, nodding to her and sitting the glass down on the table.

“You never said a word when I went on about his diet,” she said, closing the refrigerator door and staring at him.

“You never asked. Listen, this whole heart thing could be genetic. I mean, look at him. He’s only a little overweight, he gets plenty of sunshine and exercise and yes, I make sure he eats healthy. We enjoy the occasional steak and of course our night out to Red’s for chicken and dumplings but overall, I’ve done my best.”

“Oh,” she thought aloud. “Jaime, I never meant to insinuate you didn’t look out for him, but I know how stubborn he can be. I apologize if I made it sound that way.”

“No offense taken,” he said, finishing his iced tea. He stood, pushed his chair under the table, placed his glass in the dishwasher and walked slowly to the back door. He lifted his hat from the antler rack and put it on. “Miss Tarth,” he said and nodded to her as he walked out the door.

“Jaime…I…what about your lunch?” she called, but he was gone.

~:~:~:~

Selwyn dozed off for an afternoon nap in his chair and Brienne covered his legs with a light knitted blanket she found draped over the back of the sofa. She checked the thermostat and set it to seventy-two as the house felt chilly to her. Several times she’d peered out the kitchen window towards the stables to see if she could spot Jaime. She only saw Robb and little Alec working with the horses and then riding off into the pasture.

The house was so quiet she decided to finally activate her cell phone and check her email. Heading upstairs, she passed the flowers on the sideboard and slowed, brushing her fingertips lightly over the petals of a pink carnation before letting out a sigh. _WIFI_ , she thought and stopped. She remembered seeing the router in her father’s office and went in to write down the password.

Everything she touched and every room she entered made her think of Jaime. She wondered if he was disappointed or just had doubts about her now, since the flowers arrived. His mood had certainly changed. Maybe he just had work to do, she thought, brushing the feelings of guilt away. _Everything isn’t about you, Brienne, remember?_

Rushing up the stairs, she opened the box and took out her new iPhone. Of course, Arya had ordered her the X—only the latest and greatest for Brienne Tarth. Within a few minutes, her laptop was online and set up on her old desk. The phone was lighting up repeatedly with notifications from all her social apps and email as everything downloaded from the cloud. She knew the first thing she needed to do was call Tormund, but she chose Arya instead.

“You’ve reached Arya Stark. Please leave a message after the tone,” she heard Arya’s voicemail say.

“Arya, my new phone is activated. Thank you so much again for this morning. Everything is going great. My voice mail is full on my phone so while my father naps. I’m going to try to go through them all and I’ll shoot you an email with any messages that need attention. I miss you, kiddo. Bye.”

The time on her phone was four fifteen PM. There were at least five voicemails from Tormund, rambling on and on about his trip. which she promptly deleted without even listening to them. She stared down at the phone and decided it best to call Tormund now, but she hadn’t a clue how to put it all into words. It wasn’t often she was at a loss for words, but she’d never broken up with anyone before and certainly never over a phone call. _Just do it, Brienne_. _Get it over with_. She thought about the flowers and the messages at the hotel and their one-year anniversary only weeks away. No, stop it. You know it’s for the best. You don’t love him. You can’t be with someone simply because you’ve dated them for a year and feel obligated to keep trying. _You had sex with Jaime._

She checked the phone and all her contacts had finished updating. Oddly, she could barely remember his phone number and had to pull it from the contact list. She took a deep breath and hit send. He answered on the third ring.

“Brie!” he shouted into the phone. “What the hell? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days!”

“I…I’m sorry. I only just activated my new phone.”

“It’s about damn time! I mean, I know you can take care of yourself but I was worried! I called your hotel too! How’s the old man?”

“The old man is doing well but we’ve only just brought him home and he’s resting.” She slumped and rolled her eyes.

“Who’s we?” he asked. She could barely hear him. There was a great deal of noise in the background.

“My father’s ranch manager, Jaime Lannister. He’s been helping me with my father. Where are you? I can hardly hear you.”

“We’re having an early dinner at the clubhouse. It’s Friday night. Hey, did you get my flowers?” She was growing irritated at the way he was shouting into the phone over the background noise.

“Tormund, can you please step outside where it isn’t quite so noisy? You’re breaking my eardrum!”

She could hear a muffled silence and then laughter and a mixture of male and female voices as it sounded like he was making his way outside. “Brie, it’s about thirty degrees outside so…”

She mustered every bit of strength she had. “Well, I’m sorry you have to go stand in the cold so as not to scream into my ear just to talk. I’m staying here a while. I don’t know how long but I need to help my father.”

“What about that Lannister guy? Isn’t he there? How long?” His tone was irritated as usual.

“I don’t know. Jaime has to manage the ranch. It isn’t his job to see to my father’s health. It’s my job.”

“So, you’re telling me you don’t know when you’ll be back?”

“That’s not all. Listen, I’m sorry but under the circumstances, I think it’s best if we…take a break. I need to focus on my father right now.” She held the phone to her ear and closed her eyes. Her other hand rubbed her forehead.

“You’re breaking up with me? Over the phone?” he shouted.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have time to fly to Alaska to tell you face to face. I haven’t seen you in over a week.”

“So, this isn’t really a break, it’s a break up. Well thank you Brienne. Thanks, a whole fucking lot. I really thought we loved each other. I guess this was as good an excuse as any to finally do it.”

“This isn’t any excuse.” She knew it was, but she said it anyway. “I’m sorry. I truly am. I hope you find someone who makes you happy—happier than I could,” she said, her voice softening.

“You did make me happy. Thanks for wasting my time, bitch.” The phone call ended.

Tears welled in her eyes. She fell back onto her bed and pulled a pillow against her chest and hugged it tight. _I hope you know what you’re doing_ , she thought. After several minutes, she began to feel a bit better. She dried her tears and sat up, again checking the time on her phone _. I need to get dinner started_ , she thought. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. As she pulled the face towel from the rack, in the mirror she could see into the open shower stall. There on the edge of the tub sat her favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner. Next to her on the back of the vanity was a new toothbrush, toothpaste and razor; all her favorite brands. She smiled into the towel as she dried her face. She knew it was Jaime.

~:~:~:~

“Dinner is served gentlemen!” Brienne called from the kitchen.

Jaime had finally returned around five thirty and went straight up to take a shower. He’d only just come back downstairs and was chatting with Selwyn when Brienne called them to eat. The men chuckled together at some private joke as they entered the kitchen. Both paused at the beautiful spread Brienne had put out for their first meal together.

“Brie, this looks wonderful,” Selwyn said as he pulled up a chair.

Jaime just smiled and took his seat.

“You can start with the salad. The dressing is homemade from a recipe out of the booklet, but the rest is my own. Lemon pepper grilled chicken no skin, baby spinach, baked sweet potatoes and brown rice. I wasn’t sure if you both liked sweet potatoes,” she said, pouring them each a glass of lemonade and sitting down.

“You’ve become quite the cook while you’ve been away,” Selwyn said.

“I always cooked for you when I was home,” Brienne said over a surprised chuckle.

“Brienne made the best beef stew and her hamburgers were always perfect,” Selwyn leaned to Jaime and said. “Yes, you sure did cook for me honey but in those days, it was meat and potatoes and bread.”

“Well Jaime told me you’re a healthy eater anyway so I’m sure anything I can cook won’t be much different to you,” Brienne remarked, glancing at Jaime with a gentle smile.

“So, what time will the kids be here tomorrow?” Selwyn said, turning to Jaime.

“The usual time,” Jaime answered. “This dressing is very good, Brienne.”

“Thank you, and what is the usual time?” she asked.

“Nine AM sharp. We like to bring the kids in early before it gets too warm out,” Selwyn said. “You’re welcome to hang around and watch, Brie. Gilley Tarley gets here around eight thirty and gets everything ready. She’s wonderful with the children.”

“How many children do you work with here?” she asked.

“We have six-week programs for four children each session. This is week four for this group,” Jaime answered.

“They only come on Saturdays?” she asked.

“Yes.” Jaime’s answer seemed flat to her and he was barely making eye contact, although his interactions with her father were as normal as ever.

“Could I get a little more of that lemonade?” Selwyn asked. Both Jaime and Brienne reached for the pitcher at once, but Jaime stopped and allowed Brienne to pour.

“So, Brie, why don’t you call up some of your old friends and invite them over this weekend?” Selwyn said after a brief but awkward silence.

“Oh, well, most of my friends moved away.”

“What about Sansa and Dany? You should have them all over for dinner or something. It’s gonna get awfully boring around here for you if you don’t find something to keep yourself busy,” he said. Brienne looked over at Jaime and was finally able to catch his glance and hold it for more than two seconds. He smiled and winked at her, which made her smile ear to ear, despite the mouth full of food.

“I’ll think about it. Okay?” she said, reaching over and grasping his hand.

“Well, I have one question,” Selwyn asked. “Do I still at least get to have my after-dinner coffee and watch Jeopardy?”

Brienne giggled and said, “Of course you can. You can have two cups a day, preferably decaf but I’m sorry, even I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Well then, I think I’ll have it in my room.” Selwyn pushed back from the table and stood. Jaime rose to his feet.

“I’ll bring it in to you in a minute,” Brienne said, now rising to her feet as well.

“You youngin’s have a good night. I’ll probably have my coffee and turn in. I’m gonna grab a shower first and wash off this hospital stink.” He chuckled as he turned the corner towards his office. The master bedroom was down a hallway off the living room, adjacent to Selwyn’s office.

“Youngin’s,” Jaime smiled as he helped Brienne clear the table.

“I know right? It’s very endearing though.” Brienne reached up into a cabinet and pulled down several storage containers for the leftovers. “As I store these, could you load the dishwasher?” she asked.

“Oh, I think I can manage that,” he said, scraping the plates into the sink and running the disposal.

“I meant to throw out these old leftovers today, but I got caught up with emails and phone calls and…” she said and suddenly stopped. “I’ll get them tomorrow.” Her voice became anxious and she set the containers in the fridge and closed the door, to find Jaime standing there looking at her. His eyes were filled with questions, but he didn’t say a word. “Let’s finish this up and we’ll go out on the porch and talk, okay?”

They went to work quickly, and Brienne carried the coffee into her father. “Here you go, just the way you like it.”

“Black and hot. Thank you honey,” he said as she leaned over him and gave him a kiss.

“In the morning I’ll have your new medications ready. You just relax, and rest and I’ll take care of everything.”

“That’s my girl. Now you go and do whatever you young people do. Hey, there’s Netflix on the TV out there. You and Jaime can…what do they call it, Netflix and chill?”

Brienne covered her mouth to stifle a burst of laughter. “You’re such a gem,” she said and hugged him.

~:~:~:~

Jaime was waiting for Brienne on the front porch. There was an old swing, but there were also two wooden chairs covered with soft, flowered cushions and a small table sat between them. Jaime had taken the liberty of pouring them a whiskey and the two glasses sat side by side. She stepped quietly out the door and turned off the porch light. She was carrying a large citronella candle and a grill lighter. She placed the candle on the porch in front of where they sat and lit it before sitting down. The house was North facing so the porch was always shady.

“Most people don’t realize these things work better when you sit them down low,” she whispered.

“Why are you whispering? Your father’s bedroom faces the back of the house.”

“Old habits maybe?” she said, taking a sip of her whiskey. She sighed and relaxed back into the chair.

“Sneaking out or sneaking back in?” he asked.

“Both.” She giggled. “Guess what he said when I took him his coffee.”

“I couldn’t even begin to imagine,” Jaime said and sipped.

“He told me we could Netflix and chill.” She laughed.

Jaime shook his head and the contagion of her laughter caught him and the laugh poured out of him as well. “You have to love him.”

“I sure do,” she said, and sipped again. “Maybe after we talk, we could find something to watch?”

“Sure. A movie sounds good. So, since I’m not one to beat around the bush, you made some phone calls?” Jaime leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on his thighs and turned to look at her. He held the glass in his hand and swirled the liquid gently.

“Since I’m sure you’re not concerned with my message to Arya, yes, I called Tormund and broke it off with him. I told him I was staying a while and that my father needed me.”

Jaime’s eyes were soft and the shadows from the candle fell over his face, so perfectly accentuating the sharpness of his features, that she nearly lost her train of thought. She wanted to climb into his arms and kiss him breathless, but she knew until she finished, there was no way that could happen. Jaime sat back in the chair and stared down at the candle light.

“I also told him it was over. I told him to go on with his life, and that I hoped he would find someone to make him happy.” She took a long drink.

“I can’t imagine that was easy for you. I’m sorry but…not sorry. I also can’t imagine a man giving you up that easily.” His face turned to her again and the glow was back in his eyes. “I know I couldn’t.” He noticed she’d finished her drink. “Do you need another?”

She sat down the glass and stood in front of him, looking down as she cradled his face in her hands. He sat down his drink and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her to him. His face was now pressed against her stomach as she stroked his hair. “You’re really great you know,” she whispered as his embrace tightened. “It wasn’t easy, but I know in my heart it was the right thing to do.”

He let go and stood. Her hands slid from his hair around his neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss. “You know, this Netflix thing might be a bad idea.”

“And why is that?” she asked, gazing lovingly at his face.

He slid his hands down over her bottom and squeezed firmly as he kissed her again and smiled. “I just may have a much better option for us is all.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are popping off like fireworks but these two are just having fun and getting to know each other better. There's also skinny dipping and a bit of sneaking around, trying to keep their affair on the down low.

Jaime took Brienne by the hand and led her to his truck. “Where are we going?”

“I told you, I have to lock up the gate at night.” He held open the passenger door and offered her his hand. “My lady, your chariot,” he said with a bow.

“Why thank you sir,” she replied with an awkward curtsey and a giggle as she climbed in.

Brienne leaned forward, gazing up at the evening sky through the windshield. “Will you look at that? You don’t see skies like this in New York City.”

“You’ll miss this when you go,” Jaime said, glancing over at her as he put the truck in reverse and wheeled it back and around, then turned onto the driveway.

Brienne stared longingly towards the growing twilight and then sat back and pulled on her seat belt to stop the annoying beeping. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.”

“Oh, did we agree not to discuss it? I can’t remember,” Jaime said with a crooked smile she could detect from his profile. “But, if you’d prefer we not talk about it, that’s fine.”

“I’ve noticed it stays light so late now. With so much sky here it doesn’t seem to get fully dark until around nine o’clock.”

“It’s almost July. Time flies doesn’t it?” he asked, meeting her eyes for a moment.

“It certainly does as we get older. I remember as a child here, the summer days seemed to last forever. I remember working with my father all day, and the bon fires on the weekend with the Stark’s and the Baratheons, and anyone else who wanted to come hang out. Stinking of fire and then going and jumping in the pool to cool off for a night swim. Then we’d all just hang out by the pool and listen to music or tell ghost stories until midnight as we dried off. Most of the time everyone would bring their sleeping bags and we’d camp out under the stars or in the living room and watch movies until we all passed out.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Jaime said but his eyes didn’t smile.

“Where are you from Jaime?” Brienne asked after a long pause of thought.

“Nevada. My brother still lives there.” They were approaching the gate. Brienne sat and waited while Jaime hopped out and locked it.

When he got back in the truck, she pressed on. “Oh, you have a brother?”

“Yes, a younger brother named Tyrion. You’d like him. He’s quite the charmer and what a wit.” Jaime was smiling now.

“What does he do there?” She asked, now turned a bit in her seat to face him as he talked. She adored his expressions and the deep dimples that formed around his mouth when he smiled.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Oh, try me. Now you have me intrigued,” she said, hanging on his every word.

“He owns…a brothel and not just any brothel but a medieval brothel. It’s very lucrative. Apparently playing at wenches and knights is very high on some people’s fantasy list. It’s like adult entertainment Renn Faire.” He scoffed.

Brienne laughed a deep and hearty contagious laugh that again Jaime caught and laughed so hard he could hardly finish his story. “Could you imagine it? Me dressed as a knight, fresh from battle and…” A burst of laughter escaped him. “And…I come into your room and there you are, my wench for the night.”

“I don’t know, Jaime, it kind of sounds like fun,” she said in a playful tone and then laughed again. “So would that be one of those scandalous secrets?”

Jaime rubbed the tears from his eyes and continued. “Hmph,” he said, “One man’s scandal is another man’s livelihood I suppose,” he added, bowing to her as if he were a knight, and then drew in a deep breath and sighed out one last laugh. “So dear lady, would you like to take a dip in the pool tonight?” He looked over briefly as he turned the truck around and backed it onto the parking pad.

“Now that is a brilliant idea. Hopefully one of my old bathing suits still fits,” she answered.

“Well, bathing suits are optional. Your father goes to bed early, so I usually just swim naked since there’s no one around for miles.”

“Now that is a scandal!” she said, throwing him a shocked look as they climbed the front porch steps. “What if he wakes up?” she whispered, taking his arm and giggled.

“He won’t, and we’ll leave the security lights off, just in case you are feeling shy,” he said, pursing his lips into a pout. “Of course if you’re not up to it…there’s always a movie.” His voice was condescending and to her, it came off as a challenge.

“It’s still light out, Jaime, and I’m sure my father’s still awake. Why don’t we have another drink and talk until the sun goes down?”

He pulled her in close and kissed her sweetly, and then cocked his head and smiled. “Whatever makes you happy is fine with me.”

~:~:~:~

As the night air chilled, Brienne could see delicate wisps of steam rising from the surface of the pool. She was standing on the smooth concrete patio that wrapped around the water’s edge, draped in a beach towel, watching Jaime skim leaves from the surface of the water. He was shirtless and wearing his swimming trunks. She admired the muscles in his back and shoulders as he held the long metal pole and swept the basket back and forth.

“So is this one of your jobs?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am. So, how am I doing?” he asked, without turning from his work.

“I think you missed a spot,” she said over a soft giggle, keeping her voice low.

“I’m not finished yet boss.”

She unfolded her arms and stepped to the stone stairs that led down into the shallow end. Dipping her toes in the water, she continued watching until at last, he lifted the basket from the pool and placed it back in its place near the supply shed about ten feet away. Suddenly it went dark except for the dim blue lights that were embedded in the walls of the pool, giving it an eerie yet serene glow.

The water was warm; warmer than she remembered it but it was soothing and comfortable. The air was cooler after dark and as the night air breezed over her skin, gooseflesh rose all over her, and the water beckoned her in. Having chickened out of the skinny dip, she wore her old one piece black speedo with the white racing stripes up the sides. She removed the towel and tossed it behind her on a chair, and then glided in silently on the surface of the pool with a breast stroke several feet from the stairs.

With only her head above water, she turned in circles and watched as Jaime descended into the water and joined her. He pushed off and was immediately under water, head to toe. She watched him in the soft blue light, pass by her and resurface at the opposite end of the pool.

“No splashing or loud talking, okay?” he whispered to her as he swept his wet hair back from his face and rested his elbows on the ledge to stay afloat. “Sound travels over water.”

Brienne swam towards him, again doing the breast stroke and then hung on the side next to him near the diving board. “No diving either,” she whispered back. “I don’t remember the blue lights. I really love it. The pool is still dark but the glow is so relaxing.”

“Several years ago, your father was going to have the pool filled in and be done with it, but I convinced him swimming is the best exercise there is, which is true—and that you’d be disappointed. I think maybe with a little convincing, you might be able to get him in here regularly for his health.”

“I think you’re right. I’ll work on that,” she said and paused, dropping below the surface and bobbing back up. “You changed something else.”

“You noticed.”

“No chlorine.”

“I switched him over to a salt water system; easy to maintain and better for the environment—with the added bonus of no chlorine smell or burning eyes.”

 “You’ve really done a lot here, Jaime. Most of it appears to be for the better. I’ve never seen things so orderly and well kept.”

“I don’t do most of the work but I think I’ve made some good choices with those who do. We have a great landscaper that keeps everything looking green and fresh. Honestly, sometimes I feel guilty for even getting paid. This place practically runs itself now.” He turned towards her and pulled her close. “I spent a long time trying to figure out where to call home. I like to think this is my home now, and it has been almost since the day I arrived. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this but I get the impression your family isn’t close,” Brienne said, wrapping her legs around Jaime’s beneath the water as they held on with one hand on the side, pressed together.

“Tyrion and I are close or as close as we can be talking on the phone once in a while, but the rest, well, that’s been long behind me since I left Nevada.”

“What happened?” she asked softly, with deep concern burning in her eyes as she gazed at him.

“Someday. Not tonight.” He dipped his head forward, pressing a deep and deliberate kiss to her mouth as his arm pulled her tightly against him. “Take off your suit,” he whispered as their lips parted. “Trust me; no one can see you but me.”

“I don’t know,” she told him.

“Still unsure?” he asked in a whisper.

She nodded. “Everything is happening so fast and believe me, it isn’t that my body doesn’t want to catch up to my head again.” She chuckled low and soft.

"How about we just feel our way? Let things happen as they happen and if you feel unsure, just swim away.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against him again. “Take a deep breath and let it go. You’re very tense.”

She closed her eyes and did it, and then did it again. When she opened her eyes, they were practically nose to nose. A bit startled, she jerked a little and laughed again, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“How do you feel?” he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Better,” she whispered in his, pushing her free hand up into his hair from the back of his neck. She kissed him, hard, wrapping herself completely around him and placing her hands on the ledge at either side of his head.

“Much better I see,” he said but his smiles had fallen away. His face was solemn and serious and his eyes fixed on hers.

With her holding on to keep them buoyant, his hands slid down the sides of her body underwater and cupped her ass, pulling her flat against the thickening heat between his legs. “Oh,” she gasped softly as he worked himself against her as they floated. Holding tight to her, he slid his hands beneath the elastic bands of her suit until her entire bare ass was in his hands.

“You feel so good,” he whispered against her neck and then captured her waiting mouth with his. He kneaded her flesh tenderly, and then slid one hand around her thigh beneath her suit until his long fingers reached the smooth tender mound of flesh between her legs. “Please, come on. Take off the suit? I want to feel your body in the water.”

Maybe it was the pure sensual delight of his salt water and whiskey kisses, or his expert fingers massaging deeply into her, but she let go of the ledge and swam backwards away from him and within seconds, her suit floated to the surface and she snatched it, tossing it out of the pool. He quickly pursued her, diving beneath the water and resurfacing right in front of her. She glanced behind him and saw his trunks floating now as well.

“Doesn’t it feel amazing?” he whispered. His face was barely visible, although her eyes had adjusted to the soft blue lights from below and starlight from above. From the two feet or so of gently rippling water between them as they swept their arms through it treading, she could discern the hard edge of his jawline, his nose and his brow, and the soft outline of his long hair as it swept back away from his face. The low light seemed to highlight those things and he glistened slightly, as the water beaded and ran in silvery seams over him. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing quickened when he floated closer and closer to her so slowly it seemed he’d never reach her…then, he did.

“I can’t believe I’ve lived this long without ever swimming in the nude,” Brienne whispered as Jaime pulled her against him. Her arms wound lazily around his neck and her legs floated up and around his hips.

“We’re not swimming,” he said and then smashed his mouth onto hers, pushing and pulling at her lips and then gliding his tongue across them before dipping it inside. He was treading water but their combined weight, along with his focus on devouring her mouth moved his concentration elsewhere, and they began to sink beneath the surface. Still wound together; mouths, arms, legs and spirits, they drifted down until Jaime touched bottom with his feet and pushed off, sending them back to the surface. They parted for a moment to swim to a more shallow depth. A heartbeat later, Jaime’s back was against the wall at the five foot line and Brienne was wrapped around him again.

She felt wild and free and in control without reservation or doubt, at last allowing her body to lead the way. Holding onto the ledge, her hands at either side of Jaime’s head again, she released his mouth only long enough to whisper, “I want you inside me, right now.” Without question, he swiftly obliged, positioning himself at her opening, then just inside. She let go of the wall long enough to sweep his hand away down there in the dark depths and rocked her hips until he filled her completely. A soft moan escaped her lips as he watched her. Their eyes were locked in a deep, sensual gaze as she rode him there, against the wall of the pool. His thighs cradled her as she slid her arms one at a time beneath his to support him and keep him right where she wanted him.

His expressions of pleasure drove her on but he slipped out of her cage and thrust his hands into the water and grabbed hard onto her ass, holding her still. “No, stop. Not here. Let’s go inside,” he whispered over panted breaths. She kissed him hard and long, and then unwrapped her legs from around him, setting him free. She pushed off away from the wall, and swam back to the deep end.

“What are you doing?” Jaime whispered in the darkness.

“I’m swimming,” she giggled as she reached the ledge and held on for a second before swimming back to him. “Let’s do this every night. I think I’m in love with skinny dipping.” She swam past him to the stairs and stood, completely bare before him. She watched his eyes in the darkness following her as she strode slowly and deliberately up each step, one at a time; her long, lean, wet form, shimmering in the starlight. She wanted him to remember this night.

“Wait for me,” he whispered in a deep and lusty voice. She leaned down and picked up her towel and wrapped it around her and then grabbed her wet bathing suit. Jaime practically rocketed out of the pool from where he stood, up onto the side, and whipped his towel around his hips, chasing after her. “Dammit,” he mumbled and darted to the shed to turn off the pool lights and turn the security light back on.

Brienne waited for him at the back door. She watched as he stopped suddenly and froze. “What’s wrong?” she whispered.

He placed his index finger over his lips and looked around slowly, and then stood perfectly still for a few more seconds before walking up onto the porch. “I know I heard something; probably just a critter.”

As he met up with her, she asked, “Your room or mine?” laying soft, feathered kisses along his bearded jaw and sweeping her fingers slowly through his wet hair, as if she hadn’t heard what he said.

“Mine. I want you in my bed.” Jaime opened the back door and they ducked inside. He activated the security system and snatched two beers from the refrigerator.

Noticing the time, Brienne commented, “It’s only ten thirty.” She smiled and ran her fingertips down over his chest, dancing them in circles over his nipples and through the dampened hair in the valley between his pecs.

Jaime dipped his head and kissed her bare shoulder and growled, dragging his mouth and tongue over her collar bone and up her neck. “Mmmm, and just think, we have hours,” he said, and then took her hand and led her upstairs.

~:~:~:~

Brienne was showering when Jaime awoke, brushing his hand over the now cold empty space where she had fallen asleep beside him sometime after midnight. A familiar sound stirred him to his feet, and he pulled on his boxers to go investigate. He could hear the shower running and her soft low humming as he approached the bathroom door and tried the doorknob. As the door opened, a silky warm burst of steam escaped, and he stepped inside and closed the door.

“Brie?” he said, trying not to startle her.

“I was letting you sleep silly,” she replied, shutting off the water. “Can you hand me my towel?”

He reached down and picked up the towel from the toilet lid and handed it to her as she pulled the sliding glass door aside. Watching as she dried herself and swept the towel around her body, he bit his lower lip and eyed her with a desire she could feel warm on her flesh. As he backed away so she could climb out, he held her hand and pulled her against him for a kiss.

“Good morning. You should have woken me up,” he whispered through a kiss that traveled down over her neck and bare shoulder. He smiled to himself as the gooseflesh rose on her skin and she shuddered. He loved how sensitive she was.

“We have a busy morning ahead of us,” she said, before he stole away her words with another kiss. This one was deeper that conveyed his intent more convincingly. However, she pushed him away gently. “Later, I promise,” she whispered against his open lips as they came close for another kiss and his big, powerful hands clutched her ass through the towel.

Their eyes were locked in a glance that he didn’t believe either of them understood at that moment but behind those blue and green soul windows was a smile. Was it Passion? Desire? A promise of later? He smiled at the mere thought of later, but then realized, just being near her, kissing her and sleeping beside her was all he could ever want or need. Anything else was still simply icing on the cake to him. He felt high; borderline euphoric in her presence.

“Why are you smiling?” she asked with a grin in her voice as she looked back from the door.

“I don’t know, but why question a smile?”

She clung to her towel and smirked. “Because it’s you,” she said and giggled as she opened the door, glanced up and down the hall and then closed it behind her.

Jaime stood alone for a minute and then leaned on the sink facing the vanity mirror. He palmed the steam away from the glass until he could see his reflection. “You’ve got it bad old boy. So what’s next?” he asked his reflection, scratching at his beard and eyeing the flecks of silver peppered throughout. Turning on the shower, he climbed in and stood facing the falling water, letting it run in hot streams over his face and then through his hair, unable to think of anything but Brienne. Today she’d get to experience her father’s dream and see what really goes on around the ranch, and later, after dinner they’d take a ride and maybe even watch the sunset.

~:~:~:~

Brienne chose a simple tank top and jeans for the day and combed out her damp hair as she sat at her vanity. Her old clothes were fine and serving their purpose but she hoped to get away and buy some new things within the next few days. She picked up her phone and returned a few text messages from Arya and thumbed through her work emails from the day before. Arya had access to her emails so they’d all of course been read and answered but it was important to her to keep abreast of the goings on back in New York. Not that she missed it, although she sighed and for a moment, admitted there were certain aspects she did miss, she was content and enjoying nearly every minute she’d spent back at home so far. Suddenly, she realized she’d been too long in her phone and pulled on her sneakers.

It was almost seven thirty and she wanted to get downstairs and make breakfast, but when she reached the landing, she smelled something delicious and raced down the steps. As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Jaime at the stove. “Did you fall back to sleep?” he asked, twisting away from the stove with a turner in his hand.

“Well, no I had to check my email,” she stammered in surprise.

“Have a seat. Your father rises at exactly seven forty-five. Then he showers and has his coffee and breakfast at eight AM sharp,” Jaime said, motioning to the table.

“What are you making it smells delicious,” she asked, creeping up next to him and looking over his shoulder instead.

“There’s fresh fruit, yogurt and granola,” he turned and nodded at the spread already on the table. “Fresh turkey sausage and egg white omelets, Jaime style.”

“Well can I at least help?” Brienne asked, leaning on the back of a chair.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He grinned. “Can you get your father’s medicines ready and set the table?”

Brienne did as she was bid and poured her father a cold glass of water to take his medicine. No sooner had Jaime scooped the sausages and omelets onto a serving plate, Selwyn appeared looking fresh and spry. “Good morning!” he exclaimed as Brienne rushed to him and took him in a warm hug.

“Good morning, Daddy. You look wonderful,” she said, pulling out his chair at the head of the table. “Here are your medicines and I’ll get your coffee.”

“Smells good, Lan, as usual,” Selwyn said.

“What else can I get for you?” Brienne asked, sitting his coffee in front of him.

“You can sit your tail end in a chair and eat is what you can do. Oh, and pass me that plate of eggs and sausage.” He chuckled.

“Of course,” Brienne said, taking the seat to his right.

“Did you get the gate, Lan?” Selwyn asked.

“Yes sir.”

“Good then we’ll finish up here and go get things ready for Gilley.”

“Good morning!” a female voice shouted as the front door closed.

“Osha!” Selwyn said. “We’re in the kitchen!”

“Well, hello. You must be Brienne,” Osha said, shaking Brienne’s hand. “I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Brienne said. “Won’t you join us? There’s plenty.”

“Oh thank you but I’ve already eaten. I’m sorry I didn’t come to clean yesterday, but when I heard you were coming home, I didn’t want to be in the way,” she said, wrapping her arm around Selwyn’s shoulder and patting him gently. “So, while you’re working this morning, I’ll get my work done and be out of your hair by lunch time.”

“That’s fine, Osha. We’ll be out of your way shortly,” Selwyn told her.

“No worries. I’ll start upstairs. Nice meeting you Brienne,” she said and made her exit.

“She seems lovely,” Brienne commented as she watched the small, slender woman bounce lightly on her sneakers out of the kitchen.

“The best,” Selwyn said, swigging down his coffee. “Well you two seem bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. Nothing good on Netflix last night?”

“Actually, Jaime was sweet enough to join me for a swim.” Brienne didn’t dare look at Jaime straight on when she spoke but she noticed his eyebrow raise and him look over at her.

“Jaime swims every night pretty much,” Selwyn said, sipping his coffee. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes sir. Swimming’s the best exercise there is.”

“Jaime and I were talking and we thought perhaps you’d take up swimming, you know, a little each day,” Brienne said, nodding at Jaime.

“Yes sir. I think it’s a great idea, I mean, when you’re feeling better.”

“I’ll tell you what; I’ll think about it. It sure seems to have given you two a healthy glow,” he said over a hearty laugh. “Well, we’d better get to work.”

“Perhaps you should take it slow,” Brienne said, standing with him and helping Jaime gather up the dishes.

“Well then, I’ll find me a nice shady spot and watch you two do all the work, how’s that?” He chuckled.

“Perfect!” Brienne said. “Jaime can lead the way and show me everything that needs to be done.”

“I’d be happy to,” Jaime said, sitting the last few dishes in the sink. “Osha will take care of this. She doesn’t like it if we don’t leave her something to clean up.” He smiled. “Ready?”

“Definitely, lead the way boss,” Brienne said beaming.

They waved back at Selwyn on their way to the stables and Jaime raced inside and retrieved Selwyn’s lawn chair. “Over here,” he said, setting it up in a sweet shady spot beneath a large birch tree that gave him a good view of the corral.

  “These four down on the end are our therapy horses. There’s Shandy, Belle, Winchester and Porky. Four of the sweetest little ponies you’ll ever meet,” Jaime explained.

“They’re lovely,” Brienne said. “Does Robb take care of the horses too?”

“Yes, during the week but I usually help him. He does the grooming but in the morning, I normally take them out myself to pasture and then bring them in at night. Robb’s a great help with all that and he’s been doing most of it since your father’s been sick, as well as handling the cattle.”

“Sounds like you could use some help. Have you considered bringing in someone else just to mind the stable?” Brienne asked as she gathered the tack as Jaime saddled the ponies.

“What else would I do all day? It’s my job and I love it. I can shovel horse shit with the best of them.” He looked back at her and smiled as he adjusted the billets and rigging. “Here, can you take Shandy out while I work on the rest?”

“Of course,” she replied, taking the lead. She heard voices outside the stable and looked to find who she believed to be Gilley, hugging her father and saying hello.

“Brie! Come here!” he shouted, waving her over.

Brienne jogged to her father and said, “Hello, you must be Gilley.”

“That’s me.” Gilley held out her hand for a shake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Gilley was an attractive young woman in her late-twenties with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, which poked out through the opening in the back of a baseball cap. Brienne smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you too and likewise on the hearing so much about you.”

“Are you here to observe today?” Gilley asked. “I mean there isn’t much to see but every now and then we catch a little miracle.”

“Yes, to observe. I wouldn’t know the first thing about therapy for children.”

“Well, the horses do most of the work but since the autism spectrum is very broad, some of the children aren’t very receptive to riding and others, well, it’s like magic when they smile and you can just see them light up. The four in this session really seem to love it.”

“How wonderful and rewarding to be able to share your time and care with children,” Brienne said. Her tone was warm and soft and a smile grew across her face.

“Four weeks ago none of these kids had even met a horse let alone sat one. These kids are so special. Speaking of which, here comes Jane,” Gilley said, waving to Jane’s parents as they came around the path to the stable. “Okay, time to get to work. Where’s Jaime?”

“Oh, I forgot I’m supposed to be helping him,” Brienne said, turning and rushing back to the stable.

“I’m sorry, Jaime I was meeting Gilley.”

“It’s fine Brie. I’m used to doing this all myself anyway. Here, take Porky and I’ll bring Belle and Winchester.” Brienne led Porky out into the corral and Jaime followed.

“Hey Lannister, you ready?” Gilley said, gearing Jane up for her ride. Jane appeared to be around ten years old. She had dark brown eyes and long strawberry hair, pulled back in a braid half way down her back. Gilley adjusted her riding helmet and Jane’s father lifted her up into the saddle.

Brienne turned to find three more families, some with other children in tow as well, making their way towards the corral. She watched in awe as Jaime went to work, assisting the parents with gearing up their children and then lifting them into his arms to sit their ponies. He was magnificent with them. She had no idea he took part in the program and her heart caught in her throat as she saw the trust and faith these children had in him. He radiated compassion and confidence and all throughout the entire session, the smile never left his face.

Brienne walked over to her father as he too smiled as he sat beneath the tree. “Hey,” she said quietly as she approached and knelt down next to him in the grass. “Why didn’t you tell me Jaime helped with the program?”

“I figured seeing is better than telling, don’t you?” he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, and gazing lovingly at her.

“You’re right. You’re always right.” She knelt there quietly for a few minutes, continuing her watch and swallowing her heart back down. “I think I could use some water, how about you?”

“Thank you, honey. That would be great. There’s juice and bottled water in the small fridge just inside the stable. They’re all about to take a break if you’d like to set some out on the picnic table over near that old Ash tree.”

Brienne kissed her father on the cheek and did as he suggested. She sat down on the picnic bench and waited until the whole group headed her way. Jaime carried one little boy named Luke, who he seemed to have a special connection with. Luke was a handsome little fellow with poker straight, white blond hair and big round eyes as blue as the Texas sky. Brienne hadn’t seen or heard Luke utter a word the entire time but he responded physically to Jaime and even smiled at him almost the entire time.

“And this is my friend Brienne. Brienne, meet Luke,” Jaime said as he approached her with Luke still in his arms.

“Well hello, Luke. You’re quite the rider,” she said, and then looked at Jaime. He’d never appeared more handsome and wonderful. “Would you like something to drink cowboys?”

Jaime sat Luke down and he headed straight for his mother, who already had a juice box ready for him. Brienne opened a bottle of water and handed it to Jaime. It was already getting hot and she could see the dampness at his temples and beneath his eyes. “You’re wonderful with the children.”

“No, they’re wonderful with me,” he said and took a long drink, nearly finishing the bottle of water.

She swallowed hard as her heart was creeping back up into her throat. His eyes, sparkled; green as grass and seared her with a burning sensation she could feel from head to toe, but this wasn’t the burn she usually felt when he looked at her. This was similar to the glance they’d exchanged in the bathroom that neither of them seemed to understand. It wasn’t sex or confusion or anything else she’d experienced before. The chattering and laughter of parents, the singing of birds in the tree above and even the rustle of the leaves in the warm breeze silenced. Her heart sped up. She panicked.

“Well, I’d better get back to my father,” she said, turning her eyes away so fast she almost made herself dizzy, or was it something else that had her off balance, she thought.

“Of course,” he said softly and nodded as she grabbed another bottle of water and dashed away.


End file.
